Future in A kiss
by Jaden-Desdemona
Summary: Liason fanfiction. Set during the current storyline except how I think they should go. Elizabeth's pregnant and her husband Lucky's not the father. Can a love that she thought had ended almost five years ago resurface despite all the chaos in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

This wasn't supposed to happen. They'd done everything right, taken all the precautions and yet somehow, someway…

This just wasn't supposed to happen, she decided. Dropping her head into her hands Elizabeth Spencer couldn't stop the shaking that had suddenly taken hold of her body. What in the world was she going to do? How was she going to explain that she was pregnant and it wasn't by her husband? Or should she say soon to be ex-husband. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised by what the doctor had told her. She'd been through this before, she knew the signs and yet all she could do was stare blankly at the white tiled floor and try and wrap her mind around what the other woman was saying to her.

"Elizabeth this should be good news. I know you and Lucky are going through some hard times right now but perhaps this is exactly the thing to bring you two closer together."

Elizabeth almost laughed at the absurdity of that statement but she didn't. Oh she knew Lucky would be thrilled to find out she was pregnant and it would last until he found out it wasn't his child. She'd never told him about her one night affair with Jason Morgan, even when they were trying to work things out between them and he'd been going to rehab. She'd made a promise to the blonde enforcer and she wouldn't have gone back on it for anything. Except now she was going to have to tell somebody, wasn't she? Jason deserved to know that he was the father of her child. But, at the same time her thoughts immediately ran to the very reason she'd kept herself and her son from him for the past two years. Though she knew that the man Jason Morgan was safe and as secure and true as any man out there, his job wasn't. And now they were bringing another life into this world, together.

As a mother could she really place her child in jeopardy by placing it in Jason's life? Even as she hesitated she knew without a doubt that she'd never be able to keep a child away from Jason. The man had gone through so much when it came to children and if there was any man in the world that deserved to have a child, it was Jason. They'd find a way to work around this, she was sure they could. Jason seemed to know all the answers to all her problems and she'd have to say this was the biggest problem she'd ever had to come to him with. Raising her head from her hands she settled them upon her stomach. There was a child resting safely in there, one that she and Jason had created. Jason. the man she'd always loved but never dreamed she'd be able to have, not as long as he was doing what he did for a living.

That night Jason wasn't lying when he said they had really lousy timing when it came to them being together and now they were going to be bringing a child into such timing. She couldn't help the smile that touched her lips as she began to think of that night. They'd never been so open with each other, both with their emotions and with their gestures. Sometimes, when she was alone at night she could still feel his hands touching her, caressing her and making her feel more loved and cherished then she had since she'd first married her husband. No, that was wrong, not even Lucky had ever touched her like that.

He'd made her feel like she was the only woman in the world at that moment. Like she was the only one he cherished and adored. He'd told her he appreciated her, no one had ever told her that or made her feel that way before. And now she was going to have his baby. For the first time since she'd been told the news Elizabeth actually felt a calming, almost joyous sensation envelope her. No mater what happened next, she knew that this child would be loved so deeply by its father that it would never want for anything. She wasn't expecting Jason to leave Sam, if they'd gotten back together that is, or even to be with her but she knew Jason would be there for her and the baby just as he'd been there for her so many times throughout their relationship. Jason Morgan was the one man she knew without a doubt she could depend on.

"The baby's not Lucky's," she glanced up at Dr. Meadows with that same sweet smile that she was known for, and it didn't falter one bit when the older woman looked at her with complete surprise. In fact she almost laughed but stopped herself and instead opened her mouth to speak again.

"Is there anything else I need to do today other than make another appointment?" She had places to go and better things to do than sit here and explain everything about her personal life to the good Dr. In fact the most pressing thing she had to do was to go tell the man that had so quickly become her best friend that he was going to be the father of her child.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elizabeth groaned as once more she began to pace outside Jason's penthouse door. She'd been doing it now for more than thirty minutes just trying to work up the courage to lift her hand and knock. How does one go about saying this? She should know the answer to that. Hell she should be an expert after having to tell both Zander and Ric about her pregnancy with Cameron. But Jason wasn't Zander, a one-night stand that had meant absolutely nothing for either parties and he wasn't Ric, a man who had lied to her from the moment he'd opened his mouth. He was Jason and somehow she knew that she just couldn't walk in there and simply blurt out the truth even thought that was exactly what she was afraid of doing. He deserved better, he deserved to be having a child with the woman he loved. That thought had her pausing and a sharp pain was felt in her heart. She wasn't the woman he loved anymore, Sam was, and like a fool she'd thrown away Jason's love just like Elizabeth had all those years ago.

She'd been honest with him that night when she'd admitted that she often thought of what might have been if she had run away with him, but what she didn't tell him was that she thought more of the moment in which she turned him down than anything else. She'd seen the love and hope in his eyes. He'd held out his hand like a lifeline to her and like a fool she ignored what her heart and soul was telling her and turned him away. The pain that she'd seen reflected in those ice blue eyes of his still haunted her in her dreams. She lost her chance to be with him that night and now Sam had lost hers by sleeping with Ric. Elizabeth's pert nose scrunched up when she even thought of it. The man was her stepfather! The whole situation was twisted in her point of view and Jason was lucky to be rid of her. But he wasn't lucky was he? He was getting his soul and heart twisted away from him because he loved a woman too much to risk her life. Always the selfless hero, always putting everyone's welfare above his own. But who was supposed to look after him?

There was a time when she'd asked for that responsibility, she'd even moved in with him and for a small time lived a dream she hadn't even realized existed. The dream didn't last long, though it was silly to even think about it now. She knew she'd been wrong to place the blame so squarely on Jason's shoulders and not allow him to explain, but she'd been so hurt and thinking rationally wasn't something she was capable of doing until it was too late. Elizabeth sighed once again and her pacing speed picked back up again, paying little attention to the guard who was watching her in amusement. So she was acting like a crazy person… she was entitled wasn't she? Her and trips down memory lane usually didn't end up so well and when Jason was involved she usually ended up worse for the ware. Still that wasn't what she was here for and thinking about all the things that had gone wrong between them wasn't going to help her any.

Finally she stopped her pacing and moved to stand in front of the door, the guard who had been watching the small woman moved to knock and announce her when suddenly the door swung open to reveal a familiar tear stained face. Elizabeth hadn't been expecting to come face to face with Sam so soon, especially not with the other woman looking so devastated. She almost felt sorry for the woman, hell who was she trying to kid she _did_ feel sorry for her and her face must have shown it because Sam snarled at her and spoke with a tear strained hiss. "He's all yours. Well, I can't really say that can I? He was always yours wasn't he? How long Mrs. Perfect? He said one night but I don't believe it. I've seen the way you two look at each other when you don't think other people are around. Did you stop to think of how your little affair would hurt others? How it would devastate the woman that he was supposed to marry?"

At first Elizabeth had been shocked, stunned to realize that Jason had told Sam about their one night affair but she wasn't angry, she knew that if Jason had felt the need to tell Sam then it was for a good reason. What made her angry, infuriated was that Sam had the nerve to blame her for her current heartache. Accusing Jason of cheating on her the entire time was ridiculous! Normally she'd have been able to just bite her tongue and tell herself that Sam was just upset and wasn't thinking clearly, but not this time. This time she couldn't.

"How dare you stand there and play the victim. You're the one who slept with Ric! Ric Lansing, you know, the man your fiancée hates with a blind cold passion? Oh and did I happen to mention that he's your stepfather? You made your bed the second you decided to throw Jason's love away for some meaningless sex. Did you stop to think about how Jason would feel? Did you stop to think about how your own mother would feel? No, you didn't. So, don't stand there and pretend that you're the one whose the innocent in all of this. Like I said, you made your bed and now you're just going to have to learn to lay in it."

By the time she was finished Elizabeth was panting with her furry. How dare this woman hurt Jason and then blame her pain on her and over false accusations no less! She was so concentrated on calming herself down that she didn't see the rage flare to life within Sam's eyes, or the hand raise to inflict violence, but luckily someone else did. Before Sam's hand could even come near to connecting with Elizabeth's face another larger, stronger hand caught Sam by the wrist and held her captive as he stared down at her from his height, ice blue eyes glaring down coldly at the woman he'd thought he'd spend the rest of his life with.

"I think you should leave Sam. _Now_." He released her then as if she burned him, his eyes moving to rest on Elizabeth's red face. Jason had heard everything that had been said between the two women from his place at his desk. He'd expected Elizabeth to defend herself again the charges of having a long time affair with him but he'd never expected her to so readily jump to his defense. He should have known better though. Elizabeth had stood by his side when everyone else had deserted him. Sure there were times when they'd been on opposing sides on a number of things, but when it really mattered, she'd always been there, ready to stare down the devil himself if it meant protecting him. He'd have given himself the opportunity to be amused by the little woman's fierce streak if he wasn't more concerned about what she was doing there.

He moved away from the door to allow her to enter his penthouse, concern replacing the anger quickly when he noticed how she was trembling. She was twisting her hands together like she always did when she had something really important to say but just didn't know how to get the words out. Funny he could remember so many little things about Elizabeth and yet right now he was having a hard time remembering some really important things about Sam. Especially like when did she turn into someone that reminded him so much of his ex wife it was almost frightening? Once Elizabeth was safely inside and he had the door closed behind them, Jason stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans to keep himself from reaching out for her. He always had that problem when Elizabeth was around. He'd see her hurt, see her laughing or just watch her breath and all he wanted to do was touch her, hold her. It was an impulse he thought he'd gotten under control until that night. That night he'd been given the chance to touch her and hold her any way he pleased to his hearts content. He'd traced her lips when she smiled, held her cradled safely within his arms as she talked about her pain and her son. He had been able to caress her hair back and slip his fingers through hers. It was kind of hard to go back to not touching her after all of that.

Clearing his throat he forced himself to concentrate on the here and now and why she'd been standing at his door in the first place. "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth jumped at the sound of his voice. Since entering the penthouse she'd been going over all the lines in the speech she'd spent so much time preparing in her head so that when the time came she wouldn't lose her cool and simply blurt out what she'd come here to tell him. Jason deserved more than that. It wasn't helping that she couldn't get her frustration with Sam out of her mind. It took a lot to get Elizabeth this infuriated, but when you did it took even more effort to get her to calm down again. With all the nervousness and now frustration clouding her mind it didn't surprise her that she'd forgotten he was in the room with her.

Turning to face him she offered him a small nervous smile, her fingers still twisting over themselves as she tried to think how best to answer that loaded question. She bit into her bottom lip to keep from just spilling it like she always tended to do when he was around and she lowered her eyes to the floor to keep from having to look into the hypnotic ice blue eyes that God in all his wisdom had blessed him with. It was also why she was more than surprised when she felt strong rough fingers clasp her hands and then thread those said fingers through her own trembling smaller ones. Looking up with her wide dark blue eyes she was further amazed to find him so close when just a second ago he'd been standing by the door. How did he move so quick without making any noise? And why was her heart doing summersaults within her breast with his nearness? Stupid question, she cursed herself, knowing the answer already.

"Elizabeth I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Had his voice always been so strong and deep? She wondered within her mind. How could he be looking at her with so much tenderness and concern when he was the one that had just ended his relationship with his ex fiancée, and most definitely lost the woman that he loved, yet again. His heart had to be breaking inside but here he was, ever faithful in putting aside his own pain to take care of her well being. How could she possibly lay her pregnancy at his feet when he'd already gone through so much tonight? The longer she thought about it, the more she convinced herself that now just wasn't the time.

"It's…It's nothing really. I shouldn't even have come here. I better go." She said in a rush of breath, tears - of what? Pain? Regret? - filling her eyes. She broke the contact of their fingers and brushed past him her hand on the knob before he grabbed her back. Turning her swiftly she had no time to prepare herself as she suddenly found herself back within the safety and comfort of his arms. The fingers of one hand were combing over her hair while the other was rubbing her back in soothing strokes. Against her ear lay the steady beat of his heart and though she tried to blink the tears away they began to slide down her face regardless.

"Elizabeth… please, tell me what's wrong. I can't stand to see you upset, you know that. You came here to tell me something. Has something happened to Cameron? Has Lucky hurt you in some way?"

To all this Elizabeth shook her head against the wall of his chest. She shouldn't have come here, Jason didn't need this right now. But then again neither did she. She knew her tears were beginning to soak his shirt but she just couldn't stop them from coming now that they were released. She had to tell him what she knew, but all her well thought out speeches deserted her when faced with his gentle concern.

"Jase…I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason stood there motionless for the longest time. Elizabeth knew he wasn't breathing because she didn't feel the soothing rise and fall of his chest and his heart was racing against her ear which told her that at least something was indeed moving within him. She was so afraid to open her eyes and look up at him, afraid to see what might be there that she hid her face deeper into his chest. Her slender arms tightened about his waist and she held to him, the rock in a life that had suddenly become little more than one huge storm. She was beginning to get worried about his lack of breathing when finally he released a shaky breath.

While Jason might have been quiet on the outside, inside his mind was a mess of movement. Over the course of the last few minutes since she'd last spoken, Jason had gone over her words at least a thousand times. The question of who was the father didn't even enter his mind, if it was anyone else's but his she wouldn't be here now obviously scared out of her mind. He knew he should be comforting her, easing her fear by telling her everything was going to be okay but how could he? He'd made a vow to her long ago to never lie to her, no matter the circumstances and if he told her that everything would be okay, it would be a rather large lie. Everything wasn't going to be okay. She was still married to Lucky, a man who, as far as he knew, had no clue that Elizabeth had ever slept with him. And he was still in love with Sam, despite everything that had gone on between her and Ric.

Elizabeth's quiet sob broke through to his racing mind and his arms immediately tightened around him. Whatever happened in the next few days Elizabeth was going to need him to be there for her... and the child she now carried. That was a thought that nearly brought him to his knees. Elizabeth Webber, the woman he'd always loved but knew he'd never have, was pregnant with his child. When she'd come back the day after their affair and told him that she'd decided to stay with Lucky even though she believed the marriage itself was over, he'd given up any last remaining hope that they'd have a chance together. It was stupid to even allow himself to dream of a life with her and her son. She'd made it perfectly clear that his lifestyle was something she couldn't afford to allow her son to be around and he fully agreed. Theirs was a love that just wasn't enough and he'd thought he'd accept it in time, despite the dreams of having her in his arms, having her lips against his and the feel of being buried deep within her body.

Elizabeth leaned back against his arms bringing Jason out of his thoughts. Ice blue eyes gazed down into a tearful blue and he could already read the apology in her eyes before she tried to form the words on her lips. A shake of his head silenced her and he lowered the hand that had before rested on her silk chocolate curls to caress her face with such aching tenderness that Elizabeth couldn't help but lean into his touch. Tears fell onto his wrist and Jason felt each one like a burn on his skin. He knew she was waiting for him to say something, anything to ease the pain that was so evident on her beautiful face but he just didn't know what words to use. Elizabeth on the other hand knew a lot of words she wanted to use she was just afraid of upsetting him further than she already had. Deciding to at least try she took a shaky breath and forced herself to speak past the sobs that threatened to escape her.

"I'm so sorry Jason, I don't know how this happened. I mean I know -how- it happened just not..." she paused to try again missing the amusement that had entered Jason's gaze. "Look what I'm trying to say is that I...I don't expect anything from you. I just... I couldn't not tell you. I couldn't be someone to hurt you again over a child. I know I could have just said it was Lucky's and you'd never have to know but I...I care too much about you to even allow that to enter my mind. I won't keep you from the child, you know I'd never do that but...but ..." she tried to continue but the sobs that had threatened to escape her before she'd started rambling finally took control and left her a wracking, sobbing mess. She didn't even feel the earth move under her feet as Jason bent and picked her up easily within his arms. She weighed so little in his arms and was so small that it was hard for him to imagine her being able to carry a child but Cameron was living proof that she was able.

Jason eased onto his sofa and nestled her safely within his lap, his arms circling around her small frame and brushed his lips tenderly against her temple. And while she was distracted he buried his nose within her hair and inhaled the scent that was completely Elizabeth. He began whispering the necessary words within her ear that would ease her, knowing it wasn't really his words but the tone he used when voicing them. He rubbed her back in slow gentle circles until finally the sobs ebbed and she lifted her tear stained face from his neck and he offered her a small encouraging smile. Tenderly he raised his hand to brush back the strands of silken hair that had fallen into her perfect face, his fingers then lowering to brush away those sparkling tears that hurt him far more than any bullets that had ever been lodged in his body. Her lips that he knew tasted like the sweetest of berries were trembling from the effort it was taking her to hold back her tears and before he knew what he was doing he was lowering his head to gently brush his lips against hers in a chaste yet meaningful kiss.

Jason had been afraid that she'd push him away or lean back and Elizabeth was afraid he'd stop. She couldn't stand his gentle touches, his caring ice blue eyes or the way that just the brush of his lips caused longing to fill her body until it hurt her. Not because she didn't want them, but because she wanted them too much, wanted him too much and yet just like that night when he'd become her lover, she couldn't deny either of them the pleasure they both received when with each other. She raised her hands to cup his face and deepen the kiss, a soft sigh escaping past her lips to be swallowed up by his. His arm about her waist tightened and she felt herself being pressed up as tightly against him as was possible. Her hands slipped from his face to hold him about the waist, urging herself up against him even tighter, if that were possible. The kiss had gone from chaste to passionate in the span of a breath and neither of them felt the need to halt it, at least not yet. Finally though, lungs painfully longing for air drove their lips apart and heavy breaths fluttered against each others lips.

Jason leaned down to rest his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for the briefest of moments. He thought over everything that was going to come next once they left the shelter of his penthouse. She'd return home to tell Lucky that she was pregnant with another mans child. Sam would find out somehow and he knew she'd make Elizabeth's life hell. Lucky's brother and his sister would then discover the truth and all hell would break out. He'd continue to run the business for Sonny and soon...soon others would find out that he had a child and said child and its mother would become targets. Jason's heart raced frantically in his chest at that thought. Above all else he couldn't allow Elizabeth, Cameron or their unborn child to be at risk and he couldn't protect them while he lived the life he lived. In his mind there was only one solution, he just had to convince the fierce little woman curled in his lap of that.

"Come away with me Elizabeth. Let's take Cameron, and just go. It won't be running away, there would have to be something to run away from for it to be considered running away. We can go to Italy or anywhere else in the world you want to go...please."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was Elizabeth's turn to pause all movements, remain as still as she could. She'd heard him wrong, she kept repeating to herself, she had to have heard him wrong. And yet somehow she knew that she hadn't. Here was Jason Morgan, the man literally out of her dreams, now father of her unborn child, asking her yet again to run away to Italy. And God how she wanted to. How she wanted to just pack everything, take Cameron and run like hell out of Port Charles. It wouldn't solve anything though. The problems would still be here when they got back and she wasn't foolish enough to believe that if they left they wouldn't be back.

Port Charles had a way of making sure you came back even when you fought like hell against it. No, they'd come back and every problem that now lay out before them would still be here only worse. She couldn't do that to herself, to Jason, but most importantly she couldn't do that to her children.

She leaned back and allowed her eyes to drink in his face. She could see every emotion outlined so perfectly that it was hard to believe that some people called him emotionless. Didn't they see how much he worried, how deeply he suffered? It was right there, in the open but she supposed no one really took the time to look besides her… and Carly.

Raising a hand she gently brushed her slender fingers along the line of his jaw. He was so beautiful and strong. He was her constant hero in a world that she'd made a mess of. He was offering her the world and once again, she was going to have to turn him down and it was breaking her heart to do so.

Tears were already forming in her eyes when she felt Jason's fingers brush against her own cheek and she had to close her eyes against the aching gentleness that he offered. Jason watched as one glittery tear fell past the longest lashes he'd ever seen, only to be caught by the finger currently stroking her pale cheek. She was going to turn him down again, and he found that he was okay with that.

Jason wasn't heartbroken like he'd been the last time, he wasn't disappointed because he knew deep down that she was right. They had to face the consequences to their actions, yet even as he said that it left a biter taste in his mouth. Any child he conceived, especially with Elizabeth, could not be considered a consequence. He released a breath he hadn't really realized he'd been holding in before he raised both hands now to cup her face and force her eyes to meet his once more. He'd let her off the hook of having to tell him no this time.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he was surprised when her eyes widened and a hand shot up to place a finger over his lips stilling them from making anymore sound.

"No, please don't apologize. In all my life you're the only one that has ever offered my the kind of sanctuary that your offering now, not once but twice. I just hate the fact that I can't ever seem to be able to take you up on it." Her voice would soften toward the end and more tears would be released from those dark sapphire eyes of hers.

Jason smiled down at her and placed a finger under her chin to tilt her face up toward his, his lips close to hers, breath fanning across her lips as he whispered. "We've just got to work on our timing that's all." His words had the desired affect and that rich bubbling laugh escaped past Elizabeth's lips and within an instant Jason was drinking it in. He knew he shouldn't be kissing her, it would only further complicate things, but they way she felt in his arms; the way she tasted against his lips, it was more than he could stand.

Elizabeth melted in his arms, her hands sliding from his face to wrap around his neck, pulling herself closer to his larger frame. Like Jason she was thinking of all the reasons she shouldn't be kissing him, shouldn't be here but the only real reason she had for giving in kept all of them quiet…she belonged here. Here in his arms where he could hold her and protect her, love her, that's where she belonged. She wondered why it had taken so long for her to figure that out, but even as she questioned it she knew the answer. Her love for Lucky Spencer had kept her from Jason. Her utter devotion to a boy who she foolishly thought still resided in the man had kept her from seeing Lucky for the man he really was.

It wasn't as if Lucky was necessarily a bad man, it was just that somewhere along the way he'd lost sight of what was supposed to be important. She'd like to blame it all on the pills and Maxie Jones, but she knew it had started long before that. Perhaps it had started that first year after he'd come back from the dead. Even after Helena's hypnosis had ended Lucky still wasn't the boy he'd been before but Elizabeth had foolishly thought that with time he'd come back to her, she'd deluded herself for so long. She blamed herself almost as much as she blamed Lucky for the end of their marriage. She'd gone into the marriage with all the hopes and dreams of a seventeen-year old girl without thinking of what her woman heart wanted. And that was the man that was at the moment kissing her quite thoroughly.

Jason felt his control slipping and knew that if he didn't end this here and now, they'd end up right back where they were when this whole thing started and yet he wondered why that was such a bad thing? Why was making love to Elizabeth right here and right now so wrong? His arms wrapped around her and pulled her up and closer, his kiss turning more passionate, more intense when he heard the knock on the door. Elizabeth's frustrated whimper caused him to smile against her lips as he forced himself to release her and set her back down on her own two feet. He heard her mumble something about not answering it but merely chuckled and made his way to the door to open it, trying to tell himself it was a blessing in disguise. His body on the other hand wasn't buying it. Opening the door he revealed the one person he was not ready to face at the moment and the one person he knew Elizabeth wanted as far away from her as possible…

Lucky Spencer.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Time stood still for Elizabeth as she saw Lucky over Jason's shoulder, it wasn't moving any faster for Jason either. Jason knew from the look on Lucky's face this wasn't going to be an easy thing to do and he didn't envy Elizabeth any for having to face Lucky so soon after finding out that she was pregnant with his child and not Lucky's. Knowing Elizabeth she'd probably had an entire speech planned out, a whole scenario played out in her head of how things were going to go, and he was pretty damn sure that Lucky showing up just when they were about to make love yet again, wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

"I came to ask for you help in finding my wife, but I guess I should have known she'd come running to you. She has a nasty habit of that."

Jason immediately tensed and even though Elizabeth tried to move past him to speak to Lucky outside on her own he wouldn't let her, keeping her firmly behind him with one strong arm. His ice blue eyes turned into unmoving glaciers as he stared at the younger man who had at every given chance hurt the woman they were both supposed to love.

"She has to go somewhere Lucky, your to busy with your own nasty habit to pay any attention to her. I'm surprised you remember you have a wife, what with Maxie all over you." Jason heard Elizabeth gasp behind him and he knew he should just shut up and keep his mouth shut like he always had but not now, not this time.

Lucky fairly growled at Jason and he knew that if he pushed just the right amount he could get the younger man to take a swing at him, then he'd be allowed to do what he'd been dreaming of doing for years now, kick the #$ out of the punk kid who thought he knew everything. Elizabeth would be furious of course but somehow the temptation was almost too strong for even that threat.

He was saved from having to decide as Elizabeth pushed her way past his arm and stood between the two of them, her dark blue eyes blazing with furry and Jason had to wonder, was it directed toward him or Lucky. Elizabeth placed her small hand against Jason's chest; her touch light and almost airy where as she had to literally push back against Lucky. That was the difference between the two men. Jason was in control of himself; he knew his limitations, knew how far he could be pushed before he was forced to either walk away or retaliate. Lucky on the other hand, Elizabeth had to wonder when the last time her husband had been in control.

"Lucky, outside now." It was all that Elizabeth would allow herself to say for the moment as she pushed Lucky backwards out into the hall. She paused just momentarily to glance back at Jason and she could see the wariness in his eyes, he wasn't sure about her being alone with Lucky and to be quite frank, neither was she but this was something she had to do. She eased the door closed behind her and took a deep sturdy breath before she turned towards the man she had promised to love forever.

"I can't believe you told him about the pills and Maxie! You swore you wouldn't tell. Damn it, Elizabeth, do you realize he could take this to Mac and then my career would be over? Did you ever stop to think about me when you chose to confide in your precious killer?"

Elizabeth merely stood there, arms crossed under her breasts and watched as the man she'd give her heart, her life and her body to for most of her adult life, yelled at her for confiding in a friend about his drug addiction and his cheating. He sounded so much like a child that Elizabeth found herself fighting the urge to laugh. Well she'd always wanted the boy to come back, she guessed in some weird way he had.

She tilted her head to the side and studied the man before her. His wild hair and even more wild eyes, he was a complete mess from his hair to his shoes and it saddened her greatly. Lucky had held so much promise when she'd first met him. He'd had so many dreams and goals for his future and yet now, now all he cared about was his next fix. Didn't he see that anyone willing to take a second to look at him would know he was addicted to something? Strangely, she'd been so concerned about how she was going to tell him, how he was going to react to the news of her pregnancy, yet now she felt a strange calmness settle within her.

"Actually, Lucky? No. No, I didn't stop to think about you. For once I was thinking about my own pain, my own fears and I knew that Jason would be there for me. Not because he has some hidden agenda, not because of some sense of duty but because he wanted to be there for me, to listen to me as I poured my heart out to him. You want to know why I didn't come to you? Do you want to know why I can't ever confide in you anymore? Because your too damn busy sleeping with Maxie Jones in my bed I didn't want to bother you. I tried to stay with you Lucky, I tried to make it work and forgive you and be there for you during this troubling time for you, but you know what? I have to stop trying to protect you Lucky. I have to stop putting you ahead of Cameron and I- I…" she paused for the first time since speaking as she thought over her next words.

Elizabeth knew that the instant she spoke again, any chance she'd ever have of trying to make it work with Lucky would be gone. Every dream she'd ever had since the moment she met him all those years ago would be flushed down the drain with no hopes of ever gaining them back. And yet strangely she wasn't afraid like she thought she'd be. Yes, those dreams used to be important to her. They used to mean the world to her, but the lives of her children meant more. The chance to have a life with a man who would love her and her children, who would take care of them for once, was too important to pass up on the off chance that Lucky would ever straighten up. Taking a deep breath she brought her sapphire orbs up to his and spoke the words that would end all those dreams.

"Lucky, I'm pregnant." she saw the happiness enter his eyes and for a moment she didn't know if she could break that happiness but then she thought of Jason, and just the thought of him gave her strength to continue on, "…and it's not yours."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Elizabeth studied her husband as the news of what she just said sank into his brain. She watched the happiness that had glimmered so brilliantly fade into a swift and brutal bitterness that left Elizabeth stunned. She didn't know what exactly made her take a step back in fear, causing her to press herself against the door, but Lucky saw it and it only seemed to infuriate him more.

"I knew it! You and everyone else denied it all along. You even had me believing I was going crazy; that it was the pills but it wasn't was it? You were sleeping with Patrick Drake all along!" She watched, not bothering to argue with him now, as he raked a hand through his wild locks making the mane look even more untamed. She didn't know who this man before her was, but he certainly wasn't her husband, at least not the man she married. She found herself flinching back with each violently delivered word left his mouth.

"Saint Elizabeth! Oh how the mighty have fallen huh? Glad to know there's someone else down here in the pits of hell with me. Tell me…just tell me this. Did you sleep with after we made love the last time, or had you just left his bed? Was it good Elizabeth?" Elizabeth shrank back as he moved towards her, his hands on either side of her head, pressing her back against the door. "Was he better than me?" Elizabeth didn't know what in the world to say to this man standing directly before her.

A part of her brain kept reminding her that he was high, he was high and he was hurt, but that didn't give him the right to treat her like this. It was this behavior that had driven her into the arms of Jason anyway. She'd been a fool to believe that she would be able to make this marriage work. She doubted if he'd ever really even stopped taking the pills. She'd been a fool for so incredibly wrong. It was enough to make tears fill her eyes. When had she lost sight of the man he was becoming? Had her love blinded her so fully? Was she responsible for all this mess? And then almost as if he'd spoken the words from right beside her she heard Jason's voice telling her no. And it was enough to give her the strength to place her hands on Lucky's chest and give a push. The push allowed her to duck under his arms and keep herself at a safer distance from Lucky, which for her state of mind was a really good thing.

Standing firm she lifted her chin and spoke with a calmness she didn't feel, her hands resting on the flat of her belly where her new child lay. "First off Lucky, I can't believe that you would ever, ever treat me like this. It only goes to prove I was right. Cameron and I can't be trusted in your care. Not while your like this," she held up a hand to halt him when he looked like he was going to speak, "No Lucky, I let you rant at me and now your going to give me the same courtesy whether you like it or not. I have never, nor will I ever sleep with Patrick Drake. We're friends Lucky, we always have been and nothing more. He's stood beside me and assisted me in trying to support this family when your pride wouldn't allow us to have food on the table or bills to be paid. I'm grateful to Patrick for helping me see just how desperately you needed help and then stood by and assured me it wasn't my fault that any of this has happened, that it was yours."

Elizabeth took a shaky breath and forced herself to stop trembling so badly. She needed to look strong; firm in his eyes so he would know she was serious. There would be no apologies for this and she wouldn't give them even if she could. "Yes Lucky, I slept with someone, I had an affair but it was only after I came home to see you and Maxie sleeping together in my bed. My bed! The one I had before you came back into my life, the one I made my son in the home I made for us. And if for one second you think I'm going to apologize for that, you have got another thing coming. I went to the one person I could think of who would comfort me, hold me and cherish me, because of me. Someone who I let go, to build a future with you. I made that mistake once and its one I've lived with for many years. Well I'm through sacrificing for you Lucky Spencer. Jason and I may never be anything more than friends, but having nothing but a friendship with him is far better than being married to you."

Elizabeth could see the shock come over Lucky's face when he heard her drop that name. All through her little speech she knew he hadn't believed a word of it until she mentioned Jason. Lucky had always been jealous of Jason, perhaps because he could see there was something special between them, something that they used to have together before the fire and Helena. She could have screamed to the heavens that she'd never slept with Patrick and he wouldn't have believed her but just the mere mention of Jason's name had realization flashing in his expressive eyes. She could tell the news hit him like a punch because he staggered back and looked at her with such pain in his eyes that she had to force the instinct to run to him back. She watched as he leaned against the wall as if for support, his right hand covering where his heart used to be as if she'd ripped it right out of his chest. And perhaps she had.

"Your…your pregnant with…with Jason's…" he couldn't even finish the statement it hurt him so badly to say it and Elizabeth was forced to blink back tears as he sank to the carpeted floor and stared at her almost vacantly. He looked so lost, so vulnerable that just for a second he was that beautiful young man he used to be and Elizabeth could do nothing else but go to him. Kneeling down at his feet she rested both her small hands on his knees and the sapphire of her eyes forced his to focus on her. Despite the drugs and the affairs, despite the years they'd been growing apart even though they were married. Lucky was still her best friend and he was hurting right now.

"Lucky," she paused, took a breath and tried again. "Lucky you're my best friend, the only one on this planet that knows me inside and out and no matter how many years have passed or how many more will follow I truly believe that your apart of my soul and I'll always love you, I just… I just can't be in love with you anymore. It has nothing to do with Jason, Patrick, hell not even Maxie, but it has everything to do with us. We've been growing apart for years just neither one of us was willing to admit it. To let go of those dreams would be letting go of a part of ourselves and we just weren't ready for that. This problem of yours, the actions the pills made you do…it just opened our eyes too it sooner."

Lucky seeming to calm down slightly lowered his hand from his heart and rested it upon one of hers, lacing their fingers together, connecting them in a way that only their souls and hearts understood. "Do you love him?" It was barely a whisper of words but Elizabeth knew that it hurt him just to utter them. It took Elizabeth a moment to answer because she really wanted to be honest with him from now on. She was through with all the lies and secrets that had gone on between them. She wanted nothing but honesty from now on.

"I…I don't really know Lucky. I think a part of me never stopped loving him, that a part of him will always have my heart just like you do, but am I in love with him? I don't really know."

That answer seemed to satisfy something within Lucky because soon he gave a nod of his head and began to rise taking Elizabeth with him. Elizabeth studied Lucky closely; afraid that she might see something there that would haunt her for the rest of her life. And she knew that she'd have to live with hurting him for however long she still remained on this planet. But whatever it was she was looking for wasn't there. Instead the lost boy was gone from Lucky Spencer's expression and instead stood a man that Elizabeth had never seen before but one she'd waited countless years too see…Lucky Spencer, the man he was always supposed to be.

"I know I can never make up for everything that I've done to you, to us. I'll have to live with what I've done but…but I want you to know I never stopped loving you and I'll be here for you and Cameron."

"I know Lucky." Elizabeth moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him fiercely for as long as she dared before she released him and offered him a sad smile before he turned and left, taking a bit of her heart with him. She didn't hear the door open behind her and she didn't see Jason move in front of her through the tears she didn't know she was crying, but she did feel him take her in his arms and offer her the only safe haven she had left in this world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Jason had heard every word that had been spoken between Elizabeth and Lucky and it had taken everything he had not to bust through the door and snatch the other man up by his shirt and haul his ass out of the building for even daring to speak to Elizabeth like that. But he hadn't, and he hadn't allowed the guard to do it either. They'd both listened to the argument helpless, knowing that the little woman outside wouldn't appreciate either one of them manhandling her future ex-husband. And a part of him was glad he allowed the conversation between them to finish because in the end, he heard the words of a man who he'd long ago considered dead. Perhaps there was still a bit of that old Lucky Spencer left in the kid after all.

He might not have been able to stop the argument from happening but he was damn sure able to be there when it was all over. Without a second thought he'd opened the door and found a crying Elizabeth ready to collapse to the ground and he doubted she even realized it. He sighed relieved when she was once more in his arms, safe and sound. He knew that Elizabeth liked to think herself invincible at times but he knew better. In his line of work, he was trained to seek out the vulnerability in others, to spot it immediately and store it away for further use. He'd never use those vulnerabilities against Elizabeth but that didn't mean he didn't see them. She was fragile and stubborn and refused to ask for help until the very last minute. She hated to admit when she needed anyone or anything from anyone, but right now she needed him.

He soothed a hand over her silken hair and held her close in an embrace that he was loath to end but he needed to get her inside and resting. She'd gone through hell today and this had just been the icing on the cake. He knew that they still had a lot to discuss but right now what she needed was time to her self and a soft bed to relax in. He whispered in her ear, warning her he was about to lift her and when he received her small nod in acceptance he scooped her small form once more in his arms and carried her back into the penthouse. He didn't think she'd be comfortable on the couch so he carried her upstairs and into the bedroom they'd shared that night. Brenda's old room, it amused him to think of her reaction if she ever got whiff of just how he'd used her silk sheets but he knew better than to actually offer the information. Still it would be amusing.

He sat her back on her own two feet long enough to pull back the covers then he eased her down to sit on the side of the bed. Kneeling before her he took first one tiny foot and then the other, easing the shoes off both of them before helping her to lay back. No words were spoken between them yet it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. That's what a lot of people didn't understand about them. Neither of them needed constant chatter surrounding them constantly. They both liked to listen to the simple beauty of silence and find comfort in it. There had been a lot of those silences between them over the years and he couldn't remember a single one where he felt uncomfortable. She understood him perhaps better than anyone because, in a lot of ways they were alike. Of course no one else could or would ever take the time to see the similarities between them, after all he was a mob enforcer and she was a sweet single mother.

The ultimate Angel and Demon scenario except in this case there wasn't much difference between them. They wanted the same things in life, took pleasure in the same things and generally had the same outlook on life. She was the only one he could turn too when things got tough and know without a doubt that she'd do anything in her power to help him, even if all he needed was just a quite shoulder to lean on. Everyone else in his life had his or her own agenda's for being around him. He wasn't an idiot and he didn't think less of those people, it was just with Elizabeth, he knew she was honest in her affection with him, no strings attached. It was one of the things that first drew him to her, her need to give without reservation.

He reached out a brushed a lock of her chocolate hair away from her brow and was about to walk away, leaving her alone to her thoughts when a hand suddenly reached out and caught hold of his, halting his departure. His ice blue eyes would meet her darker sapphire and even in the darkness of the room he could see the jewel like teardrops forming in her eyes.

"Stay with me?"

The pleading tone of her voice broke his heart without another word he released her hand long enough to strip of his shirt and toss it over the full-length mirror that stood in a corner. He moved around the bed and slid in beside her wordlessly gathering her up against his chest to wrap his arms about her. She was trembling and cold despite the warmth in the room.

"It's really over, there's no going back now." Came her whisper from the dark. He could hear the tears in her voice and he couldn't help but lower his lips to her bare shoulder. It was as if the kiss broke her and soon she was sobbing violently in his arms. He rolled her over then and settled her face against his neck, his arms wrapped securely around her, hands making soothing circles on her back as he let her sob it out. He couldn't imagine the pain she was going through. Sure he'd gone through the divorce with Courtney and it had hurt, like hell, but somehow he always knew from the beginning that if she left he would survive. Sam… Sam was different in a way. He'd been the one to push her away for her own safety and he still loved her but he couldn't look at her without seeing Ric's hands all over her.

It disgusted him and he knew he should forgive her, she'd been hurt and in need of someone to hold and Ric had taken advantage of that but he still couldn't help his reaction to it. Elizabeth on the other hand, she'd spent all of her adult life and most of her teenage years in love with Lucky, they'd had dreams built on a foundation that had previously been unshakable. And he knew that if it hadn't been for Luck's addiction he might never have gotten the chance to make love and hold Elizabeth like he was now. He couldn't lie to himself, a part of him was glad that Lucky had turned out the way he had because of the chance that was now before him, but he'd gladly give that chance away if it meant that Elizabeth didn't have to suffer anymore. He brushed a tender kiss to her temple and closed his eyes, praying for the first time in years that a little bit of peace found it's way into Elizabeth's heart.

A sad little sniff was his answer and he sighed with relief when her sobs ebbed to tiny hiccups and then he felt a smile brush against the flesh of his neck. He leaned back to look down at her, curious to see what could make her smile so soon after all of that and was a bit confused when he found himself drowning in his eyes. She must have noted the confusion and the smile on her lips only grew.

"It is over, and a part of me is dieing on the inside because of that but, I know I can't dwell on the what could have bens or the should have bens. And I realized that was what was making me so sad. I wasn't crying over the fact that I was divorcing this Lucky, but because I think I've finally realized that the Lucky that I was so in love with all those years ago, really is gone."

Jason's hand rose from her slender waist to brush back more of her hair that had fallen against her cheek, his thumb taking the time to brush against the smooth dampness of her flesh. His eyes never left hers as he thought over her words taking them in and processing them before he chose to speak.

"Are you okay with that? Letting go of that Lucky I mean." He didn't stop to think over how funny that sounded. As if there were doubles of Lucky walking around Port Charles but they both knew that in fact, that's exactly what was happening.

Elizabeth sighed into his flesh as she turned her face to press her lips against his open palm. She knew Jason would understand what she was trying to say but it was still nice to hear it spoken. Sometimes she felt that no one else in the world would ever understand the chaos that was her mind but then Jason would come and soon all the chaos would calm and there would be his voice of reason making sense of it all. She thought over his question, a soft sigh leaving her lips as she answered as honestly as she could.

"I don't know. I guess I have to be you know? I don't have a lot of options. I can't allow Cameron to grow up in a house with an addict. I can't put that pressure on me either. I can't keep cleaning up after his messes. And we definitely don't want this child being brought up around that either. I've come to the realization that I've been in love with a memory for almost five years. And I think Lucky has too. We're not the same people we we're all those years ago when we had all those big plans and dreams. We've both just been to desperate to hold on to that, that we didn't see it."

"No one can blame you." He answered his eyes traveling over her face. He'd noted the changes in the girl he'd fallen for three years ago, he'd watched from the side lines as she grew from that spunky young woman into the beautiful woman she was today and he didn't think he'd ever stopped loving her, and though he'd fallen for the girl she used to be, he'd fallen for each new stage in her life just as deeply as he had the first. But he could see how her and Lucky got caught up in the images of who they used to be. It was the same thing with the Quartermaines. They looked at him and saw the Jason Quartermaine that was their loving, devoted son, no matter how many years went by or how far he distanced himself from them. Only Lila and Emily had really taken the time to get to know this new Jason. Monica now was at least trying too.

Sometimes when you love someone, you only want to see what you want to see in him or her. It was one of the reasons he'd allowed himself to fall for Courtney. At first she was sweet and kind. Giving and trustworthy, he'd seen in her what he missed in Elizabeth. She was as similar and as opposite as one could get from the beautiful brunette lying in his arms right now, but at the time he didn't see what he was trying to do, he didn't stop and realize he was only trying to make a replacement for the girl he'd lost.

"No, but I blame myself. How am I supposed to tell Cameron that the man he thinks of as Daddy, isn't going to be there anymore. That he isn't going to be his daddy anymore." The tears once more started to form in Elizabeth's eyes and Jason was quick to brush them away whispering soothingly once more as he tried to calm her.

"You don't have to figure everything out tonight Elizabeth, just rest now and tomorrow we'll think of something. Just close your eyes and get some sleep. You and the baby need it." It was the mention of the baby that had Elizabeth calming her tears. He was right. She'd been putting way too much stress on herself lately and it wasn't good for the baby. She was going to have to take care of herself better. She brushed her tears away and settled her body closer to Jason's; taking the arm that was connected to the hand on her face and brought it around her body once more.

"You're right, besides I have you right?" she whispered against his chest and smiled when his hand fell to rest against her flat belly, caressing her and their unborn child so tenderly it brought tears to her eyes.

"Always."


	8. Chapter 8

First off I'd like to say a big thank you to AllyG5, LiasonFan2, and Silent Me for their wonderful reviews you guys inspired me to bring this to you at a quicker pace than I usually do. Thank you for your kind words and please keep the reviews coming and let me know how I'm doing okay? After all this is my first fanfiction lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I wish I did ;)

Chapter 8

Elizabeth awoke to the sensation of fingers soothing over her brow, eliciting a feeling of comfort she hadn't felt since she was a small child. Struggling to remain in that moment she fought the feeling of wakefulness that threatened to steal the comfort away. Burrowing deeper into the warmth of the covers leaving only her brow exposed the last bit of sleep disappeared when she heard the quiet sound of male amusement. Blinking she tried desperately to remember just where she was and just who was stroking her so tenderly but in a rush everything about the previous night rushed back to her brutally and she caught her breath on a gasp, tears welling in her eyes.

Jason heard the gasp beneath the comforter and hastened to draw the covers away and one look was all it took to figure out what had caused the tears to glitter on her long dark lashes. He drew her up and into the shelter of his arms and she clung to him, her only lifeline in a world that had turned upside down on her. One hand stroked her hair while the other made comforting circles over her back.

"I'm sorry Jason, it just…all hit me at once." She sniffed and tried to come away from him but he wouldn't allow it, keeping her firmly to him as he brushed his lips against her temple. He hated that she felt she had to apologize for crying. The little woman in his arms had been through hell for the past few months and she deserved to cry, he was just happy that it was his arms that she went to.

"You don't need to apologize Elizabeth, you have every right to cry. Besides I needed a salt bath." He teased hoping to ease her troubles with a little bit of humor. Funny thing, he never felt the need to be funny for anyone else, not even Sam, but he'd be a clown if he had to be just to bring a smile to her face. What he got was even better, her laughter. It flowed through him like warm honey. She moved slightly away from him then and he allowed her simply because he wanted to see the smile on her face.

"I seem to be giving you a lot of them lately. I hear they're supposed to be good for your skin." She teased back but then a sadness once more entered her eyes and Jason knew she was about to apologize again so he shook his head and raised a hand to gently tuck a chestnut curl back behind her ear, his ice blue eyes showing a tenderness in them that only Elizabeth could bring out in him. He didn't have to tell her he didn't want to hear her apologies, the silence that came over her told him she understood without the need of words, just like she always had. She could read him so easily sometimes that seven years ago it had frightened him but now, now he took comfort in the fact that someone on this planet knew him so completely.

Elizabeth reached up and took his wrist bringing his hand to her lips where she pressed a gentle kiss to his palm. He was right of course, she shouldn't apologize for crying, hell she could have a breakdown and she knew no one could blame her but that didn't mean she had to like it. Forcing her self to push her troubles away for just a little while longer she looked at him with teasing in her expressive blue eyes.

"So did you cook me a wonderful breakfast?" She laughed brightly when he groaned and hung his head, shaking it lightly. She leaned forward, releasing his hand to cup his head, her lips brushing against his spiky blond hair. She knew she'd promised him she wouldn't mention his cooking again but it was one of the very few things she had that she could tease him about.

"I thought we had a deal…" he trailed off as he felt her lips travel to his temple. She was playing a dangerous game and he wasn't so sure that he wanted her to stop. He lifted his head just enough to maneuver his lips to meet the next stroke of hers only to have her jerk away with wide eyes and a hand immediately coming to cover her lips. He was going to ask what was wrong, afraid he'd made the wrong move but before he could say anything she was pushing the covers completely off her and scrambling out of the bed hightailing it towards the bathroom. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was wrong and a stab of guilt shot through him. It was because of him she was going through this.

Jason sighed as he rose from the bed and followed the path towards the bathroom. He remembered these moments from his times dealing with a pregnant Carly and Sam. No doubt she wouldn't want him anywhere near her but he needed to be there, to help her as best he could. He paused at the closed door and wrapped his knuckle on the door once in warning befor he made his way inside. The sight of her huddled on the floor, over the toilet didn't help his feelings of guilt any. He tried to force himself to remember that Elizabeth had gone through this with Cameron but it wasn't working. Reaching for the rag hanging on the towel wrack he held it under the faucet and ran cool water. She didn't scream at him to leave so he figured that was a good sign. Settling on the floor beside her he pulled her into the V of his legs, allowing her to lean on him for support as he gently brushed the damp cloth over her face.

"It's really not that bad Jase, I promise. Actually so far its not even as bad as when I was pregnant with Cam. Maybe our little one here knows Mommy can't handle much of this right now." She lowered her head back against his shoulder, grateful for the tender administrations he gave her. She knew he was feeling guilty, not from anything he said or did, but because she simply knew Jason, and it warmed her heart like nothing else could. She paused in her thoughts when she noticed his silence and worried she went to raise up and look at him but he kept her still as he tried to think of the best way to put words to the desire she'd just roused in him. Jason didn't want to scare Elizabeth. He knew that no matter how strong she pretended to be, inside she was barely holding on and making her feel uncomfortable with him was the very last thing he wanted to do. But being here, right now in this moment, he knew he'd never be able to live with himself for making her go through this one minute more on her own.

"Stay here with me. We can go get Cameron, get your things and be back in time for dinner." He paused because he felt her tense in his arms and knew that she was going to argue. Still holding her against him he tightened his hold on her, not to keep her hostage in his arms, but to keep her from not letting him finish. "I know that night, we both made it clear why we'd never work. I couldn't risk you or Cam getting hurt and neither could you. My jobs not changed and it won't for any forseeable future, but your at risk now Elizabeth, whether you want to admit it or not, whether I want to admit it or not. You just being pregnant with my child, being my friend, has put you in danger now and the safest place for you is here. I know you don't want to raise Cam or this baby in this kind of life but it can't be helped now."

Elizabeth immediately shook her head in dinial but she knew what he said was the truth, after all Jason couldn't lie. Knowing he was right was scarey enough, but the feeling of want that welled up insider her at the thought of living here again with Jason, making a family with him, that was what was most frightening for her. Yet despite the desire to simply say yes the rational side of her mind was screaming at her no. Maybe he was right about being in danger but there were other things they could do than her move in here with him and what about Sam, where did that leave his fiancee? Where would that leave them? "Jase I just can't." Once againe he stopped her from going on by gently turning her around to face him, her legs were placed around his waist and his hands gently cupped her face, telling her in touch just how much he cherished her.

"I want to be there for you ever step of the way. I don't want to wake up in the mornings and wonder if anyone is bathing your face with a damp cloth when morning sickness hits you. I don't want to worry if your getting sleep at night, if your eating properly. I want to know for myself. I want to see it for myself. I want to be the one that bathes your face, watch over you while you sleep, make sure your eating like you should. Not your grandmother, not Nicolas not even Emily. You can have Brenda's old room and Cam and the baby can share the spare. You can decorate this place any way you want to and I won't even make you stop working." Elizabeth reached up then and gently caressed the side of his face. He sounded like he was almost pleading with her at the end and it broke her heart a little to see him this desperate. She wanted nothing more than to say yes but she had Cam to think about and how to explain to a little boy that the man that he thought of as his father wasn't going to be around anymore, and the thought of then having to explain why she'd moved him directly in with another man who she was going to have a baby with...

"Jason, you have no idea just how badly I want to say yes right now, but what about Cam, how would I explain everything to him? He's just a little boy he won't understand. And what about Sam? How do you explain that your moving in your friend, who happens to be pregnant with your baby, and still try and make it work with her? She'd be heartbroken Jason, and I couldn't live with the thought of giving her any more pain. How do we explain all this to all our friends and family?" Elizabeth had expected him to back down once she mentioned Sam, knowing that despite everything that had happened between the two of them, he was still in love with Sam. Jason wasn't the type of man that would willingly hurt anyone and she knew that if they were to do this, Sam would be absolutely devostated. She didn't like the woman, in fact she hated her really, but that didn't mean she wanted to be responcable for that kind of pain. Jason on the other hand didn't back down at all, instead he seemed to have an answer for every doubt she had and Elizabeth wondered just how long he'd been thinking about all this.

"We'll tell Cameron the truth, or as much of it as we can. You know that I'll do whatever I can to make it comfortable and easy for him but don't you think he'd be happier here, than with your Grams with you two constantly at odds over all of this. Here the two of you can work on moving on with no pressures. As for Sam, you remember how she was yesterday. She feels like she's the one that was betrayed and maybe she's right, not because of us but because of the way I pushed her away. I made her feel like she could trust me. I let her believe that we had a chance for a happily ever after but I shattered those dreams in an attempt to keep her safe. And I know its hypricritical of me but I can't forgive her for what she did with Ric. Right now all I want to consentrate on is you, Cam and this baby." He lowered one of his hands from her face to rest it on the flatness of her stomach. His hand caressing their child just as tenderly as he caressed her, making sure they both felt cherished.

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head with a wry smile. How could she ever tell him no when he had that look in those gorgeous eyes as he offered her everything she not only wanted but needed. Leaning forward she brushed her lips against his before whispering her thoughts. "You make it very difficult to tell you no Morgan." Hearing her agreeance Jason pulled her closer and hugged him to her enhaleing her own paticular scent and though most of the times she smelt of flowers and her, this time she smelt of something that brought a smile to his lips and a wash of memories to his mind.  
"You smell like snow." He heard her soft laughter and the splash of a tear on his neck which told him she was remembering that long ago december as well.

"Snow doesn't smell."

"Oh yes it does."


	9. Chapter 9

Special shout out to Bella-mi-amore, Liasonfan1, and Caraluna for all your incouraging words, I'm so glad that you guys like it and I'm especially glad to know that I'm keeping Jason and Liz as real as they are. I love them too much to change them too drastically. Tell me how I'm doing with Cam and please keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I wish I did, especially Jason mmmmm Jason

Chapter 9

Elizabeth pushed her loose hair out of her face for the thousandth time that day. Today had been a complete nightmare, from start to finish and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and pretend it never happened. She'd finally gone to Grams to pick up Cam and the few things she'd brought over there. From the instant she stepped through her door her sweet, always well-meaning grandmother had talked none stop about how all marriages hit their rough spots and how deeply Lucky loved me. When Elizabeth told her that she wasn't going back to Lucky…ever and that she was moving in temporarily with Jason that's when things really started getting bad. Couldn't her grandmother see just how deeply she was hurting her by constantly going on about the good in Lucky, and just how much we'd been through over the years?

Of course then she started talking about how dangerous Jason was, and how could she, as a mother place her son in that kind of environment? She really hit the roof when Elizabeth told her she was pregnant with Jason's child. Grams had just stood there then and looked at her as if she were a complete stranger, then turned and walked away, possibly forever. It hurt Elizabeth, more than she was willing to ever admit, but she knew she was making the right choice in all of this. Jason was the one person who could keep her and her children safe, both from his career and Lucky's addiction. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that everything would be fine between her and her future ex-husband. The drugs wouldn't allow it to be, but for now he was keeping his distance and that was fine by her. The only good part about the day was getting Cam. Having her sweet little boy in her arms again was like taking a deep breath after a nightmare. He was fool of questions and stories and she simply ate them up, knowing how precious these moments were going to be for a while.

When she arrived at the apartment she'd shared with Lucky, she'd been afraid he'd be there but thankfully he wasn't. That had been hell. Packing up a life that she'd thought would last forever. All around her had been good memories and it was hard to focus on packing her and Cameron's things. The guards that Jason had sent with her Johnny and Max had been a welcome distraction from it all though. She remembered them from her time living with Jason before and they too remembered her, Max even remembered to call her Elizabeth and Johnny asked if she'd be making anymore of those brownies. They'd made her laugh and that was what she really needed at the moment. Jason had called on and off during the day to make sure she was all right and to tell her to just come home if it got to hard and he'd have movers do the rest. She knew he'd meant well but the thought of strangers touching all these things…just didn't feel right. Besides this was part of her healing process, part of moving on. Of course she wasn't allowed to lift anything except Cam.

Cam had taken to Johnny and Max surprisingly well, which surprised Elizabeth. Cam was usually a shy boy but apparently there was something about the other men's personalities that drew the boy out. By the time they made it to Jason's door Cam was on Johnny's shoulders laughing and talking a million miles a minute. Max was loaded down with boxes and that was the only reason Elizabeth was allowed to carry one, regardless that it was lighter than Cameron. She wasn't given the chance to open the door before it came open with a smiling Jason standing there taking in the scene. Before Elizabeth knew it the box was out of her hands, in Jason's and she was being guided directly to the couch were she assumed the silent order to rest would be expected to be followed through. As she sank into the soft white cushions she gave a huge sigh and had to admit, it felt heavenly. She promised herself she was only going to close her eyes for a second, one small second…

Jason watched as Elizabeth immediately dozed off as soon as she hit the couch and didn't try to hide his concerned expression. She was going through too much too soon but she wouldn't let him talk her out of it. He told Max and Johnny to tell the boys to bring up the boxes of Elizabeth's things and then took Cam from Johnny's shoulders. The little boy simply stared at him for a while and Jason returned the stare likewise. The last he'd been this close to the boy he'd barely been an infant and now the little boy was a whirlwind of words and movements, or at least from what he'd been told and what he'd seen. Now the boy just stared at him with Elizabeth's eyes. They weren't the deep sapphire blue that Elizabeth had been blessed with, instead they were a dark hazel like Zander's but the shape…the shape was all Elizabeth's. Without thinking he raised his finger to trace along the miniature version of Elizabeth's lips and the he smiled when Cam smiled, flashing an adorable dimple.

"Hello Cameron, you probably don't remember me, but I'm Jason, a friend of your mothers. You and her are going to be staying with me for a while." He whispered to the little boy who was currently shyly playing with his shirt. He could tell there were hundreds of questions in the little boys eyes and found himself rather amused that he only asked one which showed there was a bit of the boys father in him after all. He found himself unable to keep the smile from his face, which caused Cam to trace his lips like he'd previously done.

"Is mommy going to cry anymore and be upset?" That wiped the smile from Jason's lips and he forced the urge to go and strangle Lucky away. Jason could imagine what all the poor kid had seen when his parents thought he wasn't looking. For him to ask that question told a good portion of how much. Sighing Jason moved himself and Cameron away from the living room so they wouldn't disturb Elizabeth and into the kitchen. He Sat the little boy on the counter and ran a hand over the boy's dark locks.

"I'm going to try and do everything in my power to try and make sure that doesn't happen. I wish I could promise that she'd never cry again but I can't. I wouldn't want to lie to you." Lord knows he'd been lied to enough. Cam seemed to seriously consider his words and Jason watched as the boy bit his bottom lip and began to kick his legs nervously. He was hesitant to ask the next question and Jason couldn't help but grin.

"Go ahead Cam, you can ask me anything."

Hoping that was true the little boy fought back tears as he asked a question that Jason knew came directly from the heart.

"Is Daddy not going to be my Daddy anymore?" Jason wished he hadn't told Cam he could ask him any question because this was one he sure as hell didn't want to answer, but the trembling of the boys lip and the jewel like tears that caught on his long lashes reminded him so much of the sleeping woman downstairs that he couldn't ignore it or brush it off for another time.

"I think Lucky, will always be a big part in your life Cam, but for right now your mom doesn't think its such a great idea that he be around because he's sick. I can't tell you what will happen when he gets better," hell he couldn't even tell himself, "but what I can promise is that no matter what happens your mother and daddy love you and they just want what's best for you. Now, how about you and me make your mom dinner so when she wakes up she can eat?" That brightened the boy up quickly and Jason was relieved. He knew that Elizabeth wanted to be the one to explain all of this to Cameron but the boy was apparently too impatient, a trait he came by from both his parents. Jason turned to look around the kitchen and frowned, now what to make? He posed the question to the boy and Spaghetti rang out loudly causing Jason to laugh. He could do Spaghetti, he hoped.

Elizabeth awoke to the sounds of male laughter, one slightly higher than the other and sounding heartwarmingly like her sons. She rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hands and glanced at the clock sitting on the mantle the gasped. Apparently little baby Morgan didn't understand the definition of a second. She solely blamed her baby on this one; it must have taken over her body and made her sleep the hour away. She glanced around the penthouse and saw boxes all around and wondered how she'd slept through that, but then of course she knew the men had been moving like whispers in the wind, she could have been wide awake and still wouldn't have heard them unless they'd wanted her too. Jason was like that too, so big and strong and yet he could move as swiftly and silently as a cat. Perhaps she should get him a human sized cat collar with a bell, just so she knew where he was. The idea had her laughing to herself even as she followed the other sounds of laughter that came from the kitchen.

Upon her first inspection she only registered shock at the mess that had seemed to take over the kitchen like a living thing. There was flour all over the place and red sauce in unnatural places. She took a step in not realizing her mouth was hanging open. This couldn't be Jason's penthouse; no somehow someway she'd walked into the twilight zone, yea that had to be it. She must have made a noise because the laughter stopped and the silence drew her attention to the two culprits standing at the stove. One wearing a proud, happy, sauce covered grin and the other had a deciding sheepish look about him, which caused her heart to jolt pleasantly in her chest.

"Look Momma we cooked S'ghetti!" Cam yelled with a bright smile, which had Jason wincing and Elizabeth laughing. Walking over to her son she grabbed him by the far too big apron he was wearing and pulled him closer to her. She playfully nibbled on his cheek where a splatter of the sauce had planted its mark, which sent the little boy into a fit of giggles. She was laughing herself by the time she pulled away but then smacked her lips as if judging the taste.

"I don't know, could use a bit more salt." She winked then looked up at the man who had watched the exchange interestingly. She began to feel a bit unraveled when he just continued to stare at her so she self consciously wiped at her face one dark brow raising in question. Did she have something on her face? Before she could ask there was the sound of the front door opening and before she could stop him Cam hopped off the stool he'd been standing on and ran to see who it was. She was about to go after him when Jason stopped her with a hand on her arm.

She found herself moving willingly towards him when he pulled her against him. Dark Sapphire eyes becoming lost in the ice blue of his. Jason reached up then and brushed his thumb over her lips before leaning down and replaced his thumb with his lips. Her hands came up to rest on the large muscles of his biceps and for just a moment she forgot that her little boy was in the next room and someone had just entered the penthouse. Jason hadn't though and that's the only reason he was able to pull back from her. He smiled down into her dazed eyes and couldn't help but tease.

"The sauce might need a little salt but you taste perfect." He winked and was about to release her completely when a gasp came from the entranceway of the kitchen; which brought both their stunned gazes to an equally stunned Carly.

"Please tell me you weren't doing what I think you were doing with Muffin Face?" and at the exact same time both Jason and Elizabeth groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

Special thanks to Sparxx27, Misha, Liasonfan1 and jhart for all your wonderful words of encouragement. I'm glad that you guys are really enjoying my story. Well here it is, the awaited Carly confrontation! She's not as fired up as some of you would have liked but keep in mind that though Carly sometimes says and does too much, all she really wants is Jason's happiness. Well keep the reviews coming and tell me what you think of Carly's reaction and my Cliffhanger Friday!

Disclaimer: Don't own them but I wish I did.

Chapter 10

At the sound of the other woman's voice Elizabeth closed her eyes tight, wishing with all her might that the woman would simply disappear if she wished hard enough. She would release her light hold on Jason and they would both ease apart from one another. One glance at Carly and Elizabeth knew that the following moments were not going to be pretty ones. Carly had never liked Elizabeth and that feeling was extremely mutual, but both women had exchanged certain moments when they could agree on something and even be on the same side, except for one big subject…Jason. Carly had never approved nor understood the connection between Jason and Elizabeth and neither felt inclined to try and explain it.

"Aren't you supposed to be, oh I don't know, with your husband? Or did you forget you had one? That seems a bit unlikely coming from the Purity Princess but I've learned you just never can expect anything out of you." Carly sneered at Elizabeth and threw her purse on the table making it clear she wasn't going anywhere without an explanation. Jason tried to issue a warning to Carly before this got too far out of hand but it seemed Elizabeth had taken some exception to Carly's words and honestly he didn't blame her, even he did but he also knew that Elizabeth and stress right now just wasn't a very good combination which was why when Elizabeth moved forward to confront Carly he took her arm and pulled her back up against him hoping to end the fight before it started. Elizabeth wouldn't be swayed though and despite Jason's comforting arm around her stomach and his chest pressed against her back she spoke.

"You know I am sick and tired of you barging into places and casting stones you shouldn't be casting. If I remember correctly, aren't you the first person in town to go running too when it comes to advice on cheating? I mean you've forgotten you were married plenty of times, oh but I guess its just something in your DNA, apparently all you Spencer's suffer from it. Lucky's the one that forgot he was married, but you should know that, after all aren't you the one that told me about Lucky and Maxie in the first place?" She was panting with furry and wanted nothing more than to slap that smug look right off Carly's face but the band of Jason's arm wouldn't let her. Instead he shot a glance to Carly, something in his eyes must have told Carly to keep her mouth shut because she simply rolled her eyes, gave a huff and turned her back to them. Jason wasted little time in helping Elizabeth out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Cam was sitting at the couch coloring perfectly unaware of the tension coming out of the Kitchen in waves. Jason made Elizabeth look at her son and bent to whisper in her ear, his warm breath fanning her neck causing a shiver of awareness to pass through her, even despite the anger still pumping through her veins.

"Cam doesn't need to see his mother in a fight with a stranger and we both know its not good for either you or the baby. I know what she said was wrong and you have every right to defend yourself, but not here and not now. I'll talk to Carly, explain things to her the best I can, in the meantime why don't you take a seat with Cam and let him calm you down." And Jason knew it would. He'd seen Elizabeth upset plenty of times but he knew the instant her little boy was near a calmness would come over her and for awhile she'd be able to forget some of the things Carly said.

"Just…keep her away from me Jase, I can't handle her on top of everything else." Already she sounded calmer, just looking at Cam and having his arms about her, his voice whispering in her ear. How many times had those arms and that voice been her sanctuary and her reason? Elizabeth thought that she would be able to find that in Lucky's arms and in some ways she did. No matter how much she was hurt with Lucky right now, she wouldn't belittle the love that they'd had. When it was good, it was incredible but when it went bad, it left a huge sting. She'd loved him with all she had, placed all her hopes and dreams in him and some of them he'd made come true. It was just, no matter what was going on in her life, who she was with, Jason had this way of making everything that seemed so difficult, into something so simple. He knew the easiest way to calm her and make the cloud of furry leave those sapphire eyes of hers and every day she grew more and more grateful to him.

Feeling her relax in his arms and hearing her inhaled breath Jason slowly brought his arms from around her, allowing his hands to rest momentarily on her shoulders giving her a reassuring squeeze before releasing her to walk over to the couch. Jason sighed and ran a hand over his face, not in the mood to handle the hellcat in the kitchen but knowing for Elizabeth's safety he'd have to. Giving one last look to the mother and child coloring on the couch he turned and made his way back into the kitchen. Upon opening the door Carly turned towards him and was ready to shout her acquisitions and complaints but Jason held up a hand and shook his head with a pained expression.

"Not now Carly. We've been through hell the last two days and I'm not in the mood to explain everything now." She didn't even give him time to finish.

"Jason what is Elizabeth even doing here? Your supposed to be making it work with Sam, I highly doubt she'd appreciate you moving in your ex girlfriend and her kid. And why is she here anyway? I mean yea I get why she's leaving Lucky, I don't like Muffin Face, but she does deserve better than Lucky right now, though I'll be on my deathbed before I admit that to her, but Jason she has family and friends she can go to, instead of imposing on you."

Jason sighed and this time ran both his hands over his face trying to erase some of the tension there but it didn't relieve any so he just dropped them back to his hips and looked at the woman who for so many years had been his best friend. He loved Carly and knew that despite her hateful words to Elizabeth, she was just concerned about him. He appreciated it, he did but sometimes Carly was just too much. She liked to think that she could run his life better than he could and maybe there were times she was right but not now, and never when it came to Elizabeth. He knew the only way for her to go away was to tell her everything but how could he put into words all that had happened, when he wasn't even so sure of the events himself.

"Look, I know your think your helping me but you're not okay? Elizabeth is here because I want her here. She was planning on living with her Grandmother but I convinced her to move her and here." He held up his hand again when she tried to interrupt. "I'm only going to explain things to you if you shut up and listen Carly. I'm not getting back together with Sam. I tried okay, but every time I look at her, think about her I see him with his hands all over her and I get disgusted and furious all over again. I told her we could try again and we did but I just can't get over it. We both hurt each other too deeply this time and there is other…things in the way now even if I wanted to get back with her, which I don't."

Jason moved past Carly and to the stove to stir the sauce and then turn off the stove, the food now ready to be prepared. Jason needed something for his hands to do. Thinking about Sam hurt, but thinking about Sam and Ric, that just hurt like hell. Things with Elizabeth were complicated to be sure and the feelings he felt for her were real and genuine, but that didn't mean that his feelings for Sam weren't either. He loved Sam, he'd planned on spending the rest of his life with her and even when he was pushing her away something in the back of his mind always imagined them somehow finding their way back to each other. That wasn't possible now but that didn't take the pain away. Opening a cabinet he pulled down three plates and began to serve the spaghetti, he would have forgotten Carly was even there but she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jase, I know your angry and hurt and I don't blame you one bit, but you love Sam. You were going to marry her, which has to count for something. I'm not blind either, I know there's something going on between you and muffin, but please don't let whatever that is ruin a good thing you got with Sam. It will take some time to wipe that memory away and make the sting of it stop but one day it will." She lowered her chin to rest on his shoulder and Jason sighed and shook his head. Maybe those words would have been true if Elizabeth hadn't come to him that night. If she hadn't allowed him to touch her and all those wants and desires from the past hadn't resurfaced in both of them but they had and she did and now she was pregnant with his child. Oh he knew that Elizabeth would gladly raise this baby on her own, allowing him to see it whenever he wanted and be with Sam, but he couldn't do that, not to her, the baby or himself.

"I don't have a future with Sam anymore Carly and that's something we both have to get used to. I can't be with someone just because you believe it's the right thing for me. Yes I love Sam but sometimes that's just not enough. But you're wrong about something, even if I don't start something with Elizabeth, I do have a future with her. Carly, Elizabeth's pregnant, and the baby's mine." He waited for shouts, anger, threats, warnings but none of that came. He was a bit surprised when she moved herself away from him and went to the table to gather her purse. Jason turned and watched her with cautious ice blue eyes; he didn't trust a quite Carly. She made her way to the kitchen entrance only to pause and turn to look at him with the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips.

"Congratulations Jason, you more than anyone deserve to be a father, I just hope you don't come to regret this later. Whatever you're feeling with Elizabeth with pass in time because your just both hurt and looking for comfort. Trust me I know all about that and I can't judge either of you, but what you have with Sam, that's real Jason, that lasts."

With that she turned and left Jason alone in the kitchen, leaning against the sink and thinking over her words. He knew that there was some truth to Carly's words. Elizabeth and him had gone down that long road before. Her looking for comfort, coming to him, both of them feeling that there's a chance and then it never goes anywhere but hurt. Yet despite they're past experiences, Jason knew that this time, this time was different. He knew that if he didn't take this chance to have something real with Elizabeth; that would be his regret, not breaking it off with Sam. Taking in a breath and slowly releasing it he turned and gathered the plates of food carefully before heading back towards the Living room.

Elizabeth looked up from the picture she was currently coloring to find Carly standing at the door and looking dead at her. Elizabeth felt a moment of panic; she couldn't fight with Carly now, not in front of her son. Her eyes moved from the woman to her son and Carly seemed to understand her worry and surprised Elizabeth by shaking her head before speaking quietly so she wouldn't alert Cam who was studiously coloring a picture of his favorite animal.

"I don't like you, you don't like me but I can get along with you if I have to for Jason's sake, but if you hurt him again Elizabeth so help me god…" she trailed off on her threat knowing Elizabeth would get the picture clearly. Normally Elizabeth would have jumped to her own defense but this time she couldn't. Carly was right, she'd hurt Jason before, numerous times in fact but this time, this time was different. So she just gave a nod of her head and watched as Carly turned to leave only to be surprised again when as she opened the door she paused and spoke over her shoulder.

"For what its worth, I'm sorry that Lucky did that too you." And without waiting for Elizabeth to comment she was gone.

Jason had just entered the kitchen to hear the last comment and watched as Elizabeth turned back to her son and fought back tears he knew already sparkled her lashes. He'd thought a lot about what all this might mean for the both of them, about a future he might have with her, but the truth was, right now they were both too hurt to begin anything. He didn't want to push either of them into something that they weren't ready for. Before she could fully succumb to her tears he moved forward and announced that dinner was served. Cam jumped up and began to clear the coffee table of his coloring books and crayons so Jason would have a place to put the plates. Elizabeth, eager to have something to do to distract herself, lifted one of the plates from his hands and sat it in front of Cam. Noticing he couldn't have gathered the silverware plus the drinks she moved off to the kitchen to help with that.

She was to the entrance of the kitchen when a wave of dizziness over came her and had her grabbing a hold of the wall to keep from falling. One hand resting on her baby she willed the spinning world to stop its crazy ride but it didn't listen and soon she felt herself becoming weak and then the world began to fade to black. The last thing she heard was Jason's yell of her name and the feel of his arms catching her before she could hit the floor and the sound of two children's laughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Special thanks to PaulineJ, Liasonfan1, AllyG5, jhart, sparxxx27 and Silent Me. Thanks for all your continueing support you don't know how much it means to me. Sorry to keep you guys waiting till Tuesday to get a new chapter but I'm making up for it by giving you two tonight! lol. I hope you find Chapter 11 as touching as I did writing it. Having lost a child to miscarriage myself I know how devestating it can be and how I dream of what my child might look like. I hope you guys enjoy

Disclaimer: Don't own it just write about it!

Chapter 11

_Elizabeth moaned and rolled to her back, her head spinning wildly so she closed her eyes tight and waited for the world to still. She expect to find Jason over her, desperately calling her name, asking if she was alright, but she didn't find any of that. Instead when she finally felt safe enough to open her eyes she was surprised to find herself looking up at the dark night sky. Thousands of stars twinkled above her and the moon was the only glow of light for miles. Confused and slightly scared she pushed herself up on her elbows and looked around hoping to see anything familiar about the area she was in. What she found was that she knew the area well; in fact she knew it like the back of her hand._

Vista Point.

_About to call out for Jason she held her breath when she heard two sets of footsteps near her. She didn't know whether she should move or not, find over in the dense woods that was near by or stay where she hoped Jason had brought her. With wide sapphire doe eyes she waited for Jason to speak, to assure her that he was near and explain what was going on but instead she heard the sound of a child's giggle and the sound of another shushing the giggling one. Now this confused Elizabeth to no end. Finally working up the nerve to turn around she could barely make out the sight of two small children. One child was just a little older than Cameron and the other was no more than a year old. Her breath caught as her eyes took in their beautiful faces and, she didn't understand how, but she knew exactly who they were_.

_The little boy, obviously overly cautious held the little girls hand tightly to keep her from running to Elizabeth when she held out her arms to them, a tender smile caressed Elizabeth's lips, she could see a lot of Ric in him in that moment. The goodness in Ric that he only allowed few to see, shown clearly in their sons dark blue eyes. Protective of his little sister he was as unsure of her as she had been of him. The little girl would have none of it though and jerked her hand impatiently from her big brothers then ran eagerly towards her. She had beautiful golden blond hair like her father with just the slightest bit of darkening in her bright blue eyes that hinted at Elizabeth. In coloring she was all her father but in size and shape she was all Elizabeth. Elizabeth and Jax's daughter was the most beautiful little creature that Elizabeth had no doubt she had to be the most beautiful of angels._

_Soon the little girl was in Elizabeth's arms and she brought her as close to her as possible. Bending her head she buried her nose in the child's sweet smelling hair and inhaled her scent in. Tears sprang to Elizabeth's eyes as she held on to the child that had so violently been stolen from her. The sound of nearing footsteps alerted her that her son had moved closer, sensing perhaps that she wouldn't send them away. When he was close enough Elizabeth took his hand and pulled her into her loving arms as well and held to both children as tightly as she dared. She could feel the wetness of her children's tears upon her neck and knew they could feel hers as well. Forcing herself to pull back from them she tenderly caressed each little face and used her thumbs to brush away their tears. They each smiled at her and her son reached forward and returned the gesture, brushing away hers as well._

"What's going on, why are we here? Why am I seeing you at all? Am I dead?_" that thought had her panicked for a moment. She tried to think of the last thing she remembered but all she got for her effort was a painful headache. She heard her son's soft chuckle and her eyes quickly rushed to his and found herself relaxing as he caressed her hair as if he couldn't stop himself from touching her now that he was so close. Her daughter had found herself a home in her lap and was content enough for the moment to play with one of her mother's chestnut curls._

"Your not dead mother, just sleeping for awhile. We chose here to meet because we knew you'd feel most safe here. We wanted you to feel comfortable with us and not afraid. We know that your worried about our littlest sibling, we know your afraid that something will happen to it like it did to us so we were sent to reassure you._" He grinned as he took at seat at her hip. She was aware that she shouldn't feel so comfortable on the hard ground but to be honest she couldn't even feel the ground. All she could feel was her own emotions and the soft sweet touches of her little babies. She knew she had to be dreaming, but this was by far the sweetest dream she'd ever had and she never wanted to wake from it. All she could do was look back and forth from her son and then to her daughter. He was right, she was worried over the welfare of her new child, she'd had two miscarriages before and she honestly didn't know if she could go through it again._

"It's alright to be scared mom, but there really isn't a need. Nothing's going to happen to this baby because you and its dad need it too much. I know you don't understand why you had to give us up, why we couldn't stay with you but it just wasn't our time. Thank of it this way. If you had had me, then you wouldn't have had Cameron, and if you hadn't lost her then I'd be here by myself. Everything happens for a reason, you might not understand it right away but eventually it all comes clear. Just know that we're okay, and that we know you love us._" Then her son smiled and held out his hand for his little sister. Though she looked reluctant to leave Elizabeth she did as she was instructed and soon both children were walking away from her._

_Elizabeth didn't want them to leave, she wanted to stay and hold them forever. As if sensing her thoughts her son turned to look over his shoulder at her and smiled._

"Its okay mom, wake up._"_

"_Wake up"_

"_Come on Elizabeth, wake up."_

"_Sweetheart just wake up."_

"Elizabeth wake up…please"


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys sorry I disappeared on you. I lost my Internet connection at my house and have been reduced to bumming Internet time at my roommate's sister's house lol. Still there's been other things going on and I just wanted to say to those of you who are even still reading this story that I'm very, very sorry.

Now on to special Thanks: Thanks to mtj18ej, Chawkchic, sparxx27, Liasonfan1, Silent Me and Pauline J for your kind encouraging words. If it wasn't for my reviewers support I would have never worked up the courage to continue the story thus far. Also thank you guys for your kind words about the miscarriage. I'm glad so many of you liked the last chapter as it meant a lot to me.

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish to god I did then I could get rid of Sam!

Chapter 12 

"Elizabeth wake up…please" Jason had never felt so terrified as he did right now at this moment as he helplessly held an unconscious Elizabeth in his arms. He had absolutely no clue what happened. One minute she was up going to the kitchen and the next she was falling towards the floor. He'd only barely reached her in time before she would have crashed onto the hard floor of his pent suite. He'd called her name, urged and begged her to wake up and so far nothing had helped. He reached into his back pocket and took out his cell phone about to place a call for an ambulance when her lashes started to flutter. He placed the cell phone to the side and used that hand to tenderly caress her face until her eyes fully opened to gaze up at him.

"Hi." Jason couldn't help it, he grinned down at her when she whispered that one word up at him. He'd never love one word more than that small one she'd just uttered. His fingers danced across her forehead to brush back a chestnut lock of hair that had fallen to cover one of her eyes. She was so beautiful, and so fragile. He'd forgotten that somehow. Over the past couple years he'd allowed her to fool him into believing that she was as strong and capable as she appeared to be. To an extent she was, but Elizabeth was the type of woman who made you ignore all her protests to the otherwise and treat her like glass.

"Hi yourself. You gave me one hell of a scare are you all right? Do I need to call the hospital?" Elizabeth smiled up at him and shook her head slightly afraid of what her body might do with too much movement. She could read just how badly she'd scared him, it was written clearly all over his handsome face. Her hand rose to trail shaking fingers along his strong, stubborn jaw. "I'm alright just feeling a little week I guess. I don't know what happened. I promise I don't have fainting spells often." She smiled weakly hoping to ease the worried tension on his brow. Apparently her words didn't comfort him in the least.

"So then maybe there's something else wrong otherwise you wouldn't have fainted. I'm going to call the for an ambulance anyway I don't think we should just over look this when something could seriously be wrong." With that he reached for his phone and pushed to dial when her small fingers closed over his and halted the process. Frustrated he looked over to her only to be confused by her laughing blue eyes. He personally didn't find anything funny about something being wrong with her health. He was about to say just that when she beat him to it.

"I know you worried Jason but I promise you nothings wrong. If it will make you feel better I'll call Kelly tomorrow and see if she can do an early check up but I promise she won't find anything wrong. I think I'm just tired and stressed over everything. It wasn't easy leaving the apartment. I worked so hard on making a home for me and Cam there and no matter how defiled I feel like it is now, there were some good memories there too. I just never expected things to end up the way they did ya know? I was supposed to be married to Lucky forever. We were supposed to raise a family, grow old together and somehow, somehow I lost all of that and I don't know how to get it back" she didn't realize she'd been crying but when she felt his fingers brush the moisture away from her cheeks she sighed.

"I'm sorry Jason, I know your going through your own crap right now and you don't need me constantly crying on you, especially after I nearly give you a heart attack. I am sorry about that though." She smiled sweetly at him though then her grin turned impish as she teased. "Nice catch by the way." She winked and her smile only brightened when his deep chuckle vibrated through her and she realized she was held securely in his arms. A light blush caressed her cheeks as she quickly tried to sit up only to fall back as a wave of dizziness set in.

"Easy I got you." And he did, in so many more ways than one. Jason understood how Elizabeth was feeling probably better than anyone else ever could. He'd had those same hopes and dreams with Sam. He'd allowed himself to let Sam in, to believe that he could have a life, a real life with her. They'd even tried for a baby but he was grateful now that their efforts hadn't been fruitful. He believed that Sam would have been a wonderful mother to his child, and that she deserved to have children of her own someday just not his, not now. Every time he looked at her now, all he could see was Ric with his hands on her and Sam eagerly accepting his kisses. He was sure Elizabeth felt the same about Maxie and Lucky. That didn't stop the love though or the hurt that their dreams were shattered. But maybe, just maybe this baby he was going to share with Elizabeth would grant them new dreams.

Gently he eased both himself and Elizabeth into a standing position with her leaning back against his chest. His hands rested on her shoulders to help keep her steady when she leaned away from him to stand up on her own. He watched her carefully for a moment, worried that any moment she might pass out again but when she stood firmly on her own two feet and turned to give him a reassuring smile he felt himself begin to slowly relax. Peaking around the corner he chuckled as he saw the mess Cameron had made with the spaghetti while the two adults had been occupied. Spaghetti sauce was all over his hands and his face as well as noodles on his shirt. He hadn't a clue what had happened around the corner and for that both Jason and Elizabeth were grateful.

Elizabeth curious at what had suddenly enthralled Jason about the living room she peaked around him to spy into the large room and gasped horrified at her sons table or in this case, coffee table manners. "Oh no Cam" she sighed as she rushed forward taking in her sons sauce covered appearance as well as the noodles on the floor and table around him. "Jason I'm so sorry. Cam you know your supposed to wait for me to cut the noodles up for you." She admonished as she came to kneel by her grinning soon. She was reaching for a napkin when Jason came into the room.

"But I eat by self. See Mommy!" he had such a proud expression on his face that Elizabeth didn't have the heart to point out that more of the spaghetti was on his shirt than in his mouth. Instead she smiled brightly at him as she rubbed the napkin on his face to wipe up as much of the sauce as she could. "I see that baby and mommy is so proud of you, but how about next time you wait till mommy cuts up the noodles and then you can eat by yourself?" at his eager nod she smiled tenderly and leaned forward to brush her lips against his forehead. She ruffled his hair before she looked around for a knife or fork then remembered she'd gone to get the silverware when she'd passed out.

As if reading her mind Jason held up a hand to halt her from rising. "I'll get it, I don't want a repeat of your last attempt." He teased before turning and heading towards the kitchen. The scene he'd just witnessed between mother and son touched something deep within Jason that he hadn't expected. He'd witnessed Carly with Michael and Morgan, even Alexis with Christina and Molly but nothing had packed such a punch as watching Elizabeth with her son. Perhaps it was because she was pregnant with his child and soon she'd be doing that same act with their child or because somehow he'd always felt like had circumstances allowed, Cam might have been his son. If he hadn't allowed pride and Sonny to get in the way of his relationship with Elizabeth and if she hadn't been so scared to love anyone but Lucky.

They had messed up so many times in the past he had to admit that he was worried they wouldn't do it again now but he couldn't help but think that this time was different. There was still Lucky and now there was a Sam too along with a whole lot of hurt, but there was also a closeness that hadn't been there before and a closeness that had never left no matter what had happened to them in the last few years. This time there was hope for a future that neither had ever dreamt of all they had to do was reach for it.


	13. Chapter 13

Special thanks to Silent Me, Liasonfan1, Sparxx27, PaulineJ and Mtj18ej. Thank you guys for your endless support I wouldn't have made it this far without you. Believe it or not I was going to end the story on the thirteenth chapter but decided to keep it going. I have to agree with you mtj18ej, I am so tired of them stuffing Sam down our throats. You know when she first got there I actually liked her and even liked her with Jason but she's gotten so clingy and compared to Liason…well she just don't stand a chance:D anyway on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: Don't own them but would love to say I did.

Chapter 13

It had only been a few weeks since she'd first moved in with Jason and she had expected time to pass her by slowly but in truth it was almost like a whirlwind. She'd expected awkward silences, uncomfortable moments and a strain on their friendship like there had been before but really everything had been going so perfectly that Elizabeth found herself waiting for the shoe to drop. She hadn't seen hide or hair of Lucky since their brief encounter when she'd first found out she was pregnant. Nikolas and most of the Spencer clan made it a point to stay clear of her and though she missed the dearly she couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit of grateful. She loved the Spencer's dearly and Emily and Nikolas but she didn't know if she could stand their judgmental looks and their possible snide comments but worst she didn't know of she could take them trying to push her with Lucky if they still believed that was best for both of them.

She never thought she'd say it, but what was best for her was to be wherever Jason was. Since the night of the black out Jason had once again become her rock, her saving grace and her voice of reason. He was so wonderful, always making sure she wasn't stressing herself out too much at work but making a point not to hover and the sight of him playing with Cameron…it still had the power to bring her to tears. Lucky had always been a wonderful father to her little boy, up until he started abusing drugs, but there was an ease in the way that Jason handled Cameron that Lucky had never been able to conquer. She'd always feared that when Lucky looked at Cam he saw him more as another mans child he was raising and less like Cam was his own son. She knew that was unfair to think but there were times when she could almost swear it was true.

Not with Jason though. Jason never once made her feel like him taking care of Cameron was an obligation. There was always a wonder in his eyes when he was playing with Cam, or answering one of his thousands of questions that left a sweet ache in her heart. It had only been a few weeks since she'd moved herself and Cameron into the penthouse but she could already easily tell that Jason Morgan had fallen completely in love with her son. The thought brought a smile to her face as she moved about the nurse's station pulling charts and checking the doctor's notes. She was momentarily distracted when a shadow fell over her charts and she could feel a pair of eyes zeroed in on her. Glancing up she almost groaned to see Ric Lansing standing there looking at her with and expression she'd seen on a lot of peoples faces lately…disappointment.

"Can I help you Ric?" Elizabeth tried to make her voice kind she really did but she was growing tired of everyone putting his or her nose into her business lately that she wanted to scream. All she wanted to do was get this shift over and done with and go home to her son so he could tell her all about his day with Michael and Morgan. At first she'd fought Jason's suggestion of letting Leticia take care of Cameron during the day but he'd worn her down with those persuasive blue eyes of his, plus she'd been banking on Carly to object to letting her children play with hers but of course Carly always did like to go against what Elizabeth wanted and expected. Instead Carly had championed the idea and before Elizabeth knew it Cameron had two new best friends and she was having to spend more time with the stubborn blonde than she could almost bare. She had a strong suspicion this was Carly's way of punishing Elizabeth.

"Actually you can Elizabeth. You can tell me what you were thinking moving in with that scumbag Jason Morgan and taking your innocent son with you. I mean really Elizabeth; I understand your hurting after Spencer's affair and his downfall with drugs but to go crawling back to Morgan? I thought you were over him." Elizabeth almost laughed at that, cause frankly she'd thought so too. She didn't laugh though, instead she brought both her hands up to press two fingers in each of her aching temples and closed her eyes. Why had she decided not to run off to Italy when Jason had offered again? Sighing she opened her eyes and narrowed them at her ex husband.

"Ric regardless of what you might think I don't have to explain anything I do to you. I chose to move in with Jason because I wanted too, because he offered me a place to stay with my son that didn't have judgment looming over my head. Sort of like your doing now." With that she grabbed some of her patient charts and moved out of the circle nurses station and tried to go to the sanctuary of one of the patient's rooms but Ric caught hold of her arm before she'd barely moved away from the station. Her eyes narrowed upon the hand that encased her small arm and then slowly moved them up to the angry face of her ex husband. In that moment she wondered how she could have every believed he was anything more than the ruthless monster everyone had warned her about. The sneer on his face at that moment was almost evil and despite herself Elizabeth began to taste the first lick of fear.

"You sure it didn't have to do with you little one night affair that got you knocked up with a criminal's baby? Oh you're surprised I know? You shouldn't be. The whole town of Port Charles can talk of nothing else. Little Lizzie Webber got herself pregnant by Sonny's mob enforcer who was engaged to another woman. Have you seen Sam lately Elizabeth? She's a mess, she can barely even function without Morgan by her side but you don't care do you? Too busy playing house with a killer…" He was about to go on but Elizabeth had heard enough. She used all the strength she could and jerked her arm from his painful grip sure that she'd have bruises come morning and she didn't look forward to explaining them to Jason.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Have you looked in a mirror lately because you are the last person on this planet who can judge Jason or me for that matter. You locked a woman in a panic room that you built in our house with the intentions of killing her and stealing her baby. You tried to blackmail your brothers sister into marrying you just to get to Sonny, you married the mother of your brothers child just to use that child against him and then you sleep with your wives daughter, how dare you even think to judge me. You're a monster and I can't believe I ever thought I loved you." With that she turned to leave only to feel his hand on her arm again trying to stop her.

"Let her go Ric." At the sound of the angry voice behind her Elizabeth almost felt weak with relief. Immediately Ric released his hold on her and Elizabeth took a few hasty steps back to come and stand beside her savior. Glancing up into dark eyes filled with furry Elizabeth was more happy now than she'd ever been that she'd never made him that angry. He looked as if he would kill Ric where he stood and Elizabeth was shocked to find a part of her wished he would.

"This isn't over Elizabeth, someday there won't be anyone around to keep us from finishing this conversation." Elizabeth could do nothing more than gasp at the unveiled threat that Ric had just issued towards her. Somehow for some reason she'd always thought that Ric would never hurt her, no matter how he'd proven otherwise in the past but for him to openly threaten her…she shook her head and closed her eyes against the wave of sorrow the knowledge of how wrongly she'd judged him washed over her.

"And if you ever threaten my sister-in-law again Sonny and Jason will be the very least of your problems." Nikolas Cassidine threatened in a low deadly tone of voice that Elizabeth had only heard once before. Ric seemed to get the hint though and turned to storm off towards the elevators leaving her alone with Nikolas for the first time since before she found out she was pregnant. "If he ever threatens you again let me know. Married to my aunt or not I won't allow him to talk like that to you. Are you alright he didn't hurt you did he?"

Elizabeth shook her head as Nikolas gently took her arm and traced the angry red marks with the tips of his fingers barely even a whisper of a touch on her skin. Elizabeth realized he wasn't looking at her but rather the marks so she had to speak to reply. "No, well yes but its nothing Nikolas I promise. Thank you, for that. If you hadn't come along I don't know how much more I could have taken." Looking up at him she almost sighed with relief when his eyes met hers and they held none of the previous anger to be directed towards her. "Nikolas…" she began but he held up a hand to halt her.

"Don't. Look I'm not going to pretend I understand why you moved in with Jason but I do know that whatever happened between you and my brother isn't your fault. Lucky's the one that chose to do drugs, he's the one that had sex with Maxie and you were the one that had to deal with all of it. I'm not one to cast stones on cheating but I want you to know that I don't consider what you did with Jason cheating. I don't understand why your with him other than being pregnant and I'm not going to deny that I still hope someday you will find your way back to my brother but you won't hear any judgment from me." He smiled kindly down at her and Elizabeth gave into the urge to release the tears that had been building up since the beginning of his speech. She moved into his open arms and felt the familiar feel of her best friends arms around her giving her comfort when everything seemed such a mess.

"I can't believe your still working but I guess even the powerful Jason Morgan can't get through your stubbornness." He teased causing her to laugh and shake her head as she raised a hand to wipe at the tears that had left a watery trail down her cheeks. She had fooled herself into believing she didn't need this mans acceptance of the changes in her life but she'd been fooling herself. Nikolas was one of the most important people in her life and with him and Jason in her corner she suddenly felt that perhaps that proverbial shoe wasn't going to drop after all.

"Actually you'd be surprised at what he can get me to do. I honestly believe he's more stubborn than I am." She laughed and was rewarded with the sound of his deep chuckle. It felt so good to laugh outside of the penthouse. She'd begun to believe that outside of their home she'd never find it in her to laugh and be happy again but with just one small meeting with Nikolas she'd been pleasantly proven wrong, it was a gift she'd never be able to thank him properly for.

"Well then maybe he's not that bad after all, so long as he's taking care of you and Cam that's all that matters to me." He stated before glancing down at his watch with a sigh. "Look I promised Em I'd meet at Kelly's or I'd stay longer and get the details of how you're doing. Maybe I can call you later?" at her nod he grinned and bent forward to press a small kiss to her forehead. "Just take it easy Liz, alright?" With her nod as a promise he gave her a quick hug then made his way to the elevators. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth looked down to the charts in her hands and then to the watch on her wrist and actually smiled. Thirty more minutes and her shift was over and she'd be able to go home and be with her son and she had to admit she was looking forward to some alone time with her blonde enforcer.


	14. Chapter 14

Special thanks to liasonfan1, paulineJ, mtj18ej and Sparxx27, Chawkchic, and Silent Me for your kind words. I'm so glad that you guys enjoyed Nikolas and agreed with my choice of having him in her corner. I'm so touched that a few of you have said this was one of your favorite fics, you don't know how much that means to me, to know that you guys really do enjoy what I write. Now I will tell you this chapter didn't turn out the way I really wanted it to but I still like it let me know what you think okay? Now on with the plot!

Disclaimer: Don't own it but wish I owned at least Jason…mmmmm to own Jason…

Chapter 14

Jason was just hanging the telephone up when he heard the front door opening. His face was troubled with the news that Sonny had just given him but even so he still found it possible to smile as he saw Elizabeth enter their penthouse home. He'd once told her that he didn't like living in penthouses that they were too big and he'd meant it but he had to admit that ever since Elizabeth and her son had moved in, he found himself longing to be within the penthouse, enclosed in the homey feel that Elizabeth had brought to it. She was like a breath of fresh air in his previously closed up life and he'd never be able to find the words to thank her properly for that.

When she smiled up at him he could easily read the exhaustion in her eyes and a concerned frown touched his lips and his eyes narrowed as he placed both his hands on his lean hips, about to tell her that perhaps she was working to hard when her laugh halted him and had him looking at her confused.  
"I already know what your going to say Jase and you can forget it. It was just a really stressful day but its nothing to be concerned about I promise. Everyone has been really helpful and won't let me over work myself so you can stop looking at me as if I'm five and just got caught with my hand in the cookie jar." She smirked and tossed her purse on his desk setting her set of keys beside his rather than hang them on the key holder.

Despite the news he was about to give her and the concern that her exhaustion was causing him he couldn't help but smile and arch a brow. "And just how do you know what I was going to say?" at that he got a snort from her direction and he watched as she pushed up her sleeves and then crossed them, looking up at him as if he was the most oblivious person she'd ever met.

"Oh please Jason, you might as well be screaming it. I mean look at you, your standing straight which means your alert, your hands are on your hips which you only do when your aggravated or in deep thought and you were scrutinizing my face as if answers to life's mysteries were written on it. Not to mention the fact that your just itching to give me the order to go take a nap." She chuckled before she came closer to poke his chest playfully, her sapphire orbs lit with a mischievousness he hadn't seen in awhile and god did it look good on her.

"Face it Morgan, your old fashioned." She laughed while trying to take some steps back from him only to have him catch hold of her quickly by the waist and pull her up against him keeping her there while he stared down at her. Both of them paused as their eyes connected and memories of another time and another place flashed within their minds. Him holding her just like this after she'd teased him about telling her to stay away from Zander. She smiled when he reached up and gently tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and then trailed his finger down the slope of her cheek. Every touch was soft and gentle, so unlike the monster people had always tried to make her see.

"I'm not old fashioned, your just being stubborn." He answered, his voice barely above a whisper as he bent his head forward to brush his lips against her forehead, lingering there for a paused moment before stepping back knowing that if he didn't tell her what was going on now he'd possibly lose his nerve. This was the first time in weeks that she'd almost seemed normal and now he was going to ruin that for them both but there was nothing else to be done, he could only hope she'd understand.

"I have to tell you something. Before you got home Sonny called." He took her hand in his and drew them both to the couch to sit but instead of letting her hand go he held it in one while he traced the back of it with calloused fingertips. " Apparently Ric had someone make a false flash-drive with incriminating evidence on it but before the police could run it someone supposedly took it. Ric planted it on Sam to get to me. They have her at the station now. It doesn't look good and she's going to need all the help she can get. She's going to need…me." He paused on the last and sighed releasing her hand to run both of his through his hair before standing up to pace to the mantel. Things had been going so good till now.

"I understand Jason." Came the softly spoken words at his back causing him to pause in his thoughts to turn and look at the beautiful woman sitting there who has been one of his best companions for years. "Sam needs you and I think that you need to help her too, for your sake. I know you feel guilty, sure you never say it out loud but I know you Jason. Despite what she did you still love her." She smiled at him then and stood from the couch to come to him resting her hands on his chest, gazing up at him with adoring eyes. "You wouldn't be you if you didn't and I'd expect nothing less from you. So go but be careful."

Jason's arms came around her then and pulled her as close to him as he dared. He wanted to tell her that yes he still loved Sam and yes she was right a part of him needed to go to try and make amends with both Sam and himself, but what he couldn't tell her was that a bigger part of him didn't want too. A bigger part of him didn't want to risk not being there to protect her or Cam. Ric wasn't going to just let him come to Sam's rescue, he knew there had to be another reason, a trap but for the life of him he just couldn't figure out what. Concerned for the little woman in his arms he released her slightly to stare down at her his hand coming to cup her face.

"Whatever happens I want you to stay away from Ric. I know that you may still consider him a friend but he's up to something and the last thing we need is for him to find out we slept together and the baby's mine." He was about to continue when he noticed her suddenly going pale and a scared expression cross her face. Placing his hands on her shoulders he pushed her gently back to get a good look at her. "What's wrong Elizabeth?"

"He already knows." She whispered and a cold wave of terror rolled through him like nothing he'd ever felt before. If Ric knew then that made Elizabeth a target for the sick bastard. Jason remained silent though; there was something in her eyes that told him that wasn't all. His eyes for some reason of their own drew downwards over her body and came to rest on her arms where thanks to her scrub top he could see just above her elbow and what he saw left a furious rage seething within him, rolling over the terror that had once been. His hands lowered from her shoulders to her arm, fingertips tracing the faint bruises that would worsen in the next day or so with infinite care.

Elizabeth watched him and sighed. She'd foolishly hoped that she wouldn't have to tell him about her run in with Ric but now due to everything going on she knew she had to, for her sake as well as his and Sam's. "Today about thirty minutes before my shift ended Ric came up to me and asked what I was thinking moving in with you. I told him it was none of his business, that you were just helping me out he asked if I was sure it didn't have anything to do with the fact that I was pregnant from our one night affair. He started saying some really mean stuff and I don't know Jason, I just couldn't stop myself. I went off on him and then I tried to leave, that's when he grabbed me. We went at it again and again I tried to leave he would have grabbed me another time but Nikolas showed up and ran him off. I swear Jason I never, not even when he had me and Carly locked up in that panic room, saw the look that he had on his face when he said someday their wouldn't be someone around to keep us from finishing our conversation. I never thought he'd threaten me." She shook her head and Jason saw the tears sparkle in her eyes but she refused to release them.

"I thought somehow I was different ya know? God I really am stupid." She sighed and before he could shake his head and deny her words there was a knock at the door and Johnny opened it to tell Jason they were ready whenever he was. Jason gave a nod and watched as the door closed then lowered his gaze to Elizabeth to find her wiping at her eyes. He wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault, that he was actually grateful she was able to see the good in everyone otherwise she never would have talked to him that night at Jakes so long ago but he didn't, he didn't have time already Sam was sitting in jail waiting for him to come rescue her.

"I'll be back soon, take Tony with you to go pick up Cam from Sonny's then I want you to stay there till I come for you okay? I don't want to take the chance of Ric trying to grab you while I'm distracted." He pulled her in his arms once more before lowering his lips to hers for a brief caress that somehow expressed everything they wanted, needed to say but were too afraid to.

"Just be careful Jason." She whispered then watched as he grabbed his keys and with one last glance at her he was out the door leaving her feeling more alone then she had in a really long time. She could only pray that whatever he had to do to get Sam out of jail wouldn't place himself in any more danger than needed. "And come home to us." She whispered into the empty penthouse apartment.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone Happy Thanksgiving! Thanks to everyone who has been reading my first story, you don't know how much I appreciate all the wonderful comments that you leave I had never in my wildest dreams thought I'd have so much wonderful feedback. For those of you that are growing impatient for some real Liason don't fret; the first chapter begins here followed by my first ever LEMON scene tomorrow! Special thanks to PaulineJ, JC Morgan, Sparxx27, Silent Me, mtj18ej, and Liasonfan1 you guys keep me writing!

PS- towards the bottom of this chapter Jason and Elizabeth say things to each other they've said before, if anyone can tell me when and where I'll give you a cookie ;)

Disclaimer: don't own any of it though sometimes I like to pretend I do :P

Chapter 15

It had been a full week since Jason had left their penthouse apartment to go help Sam who had found herself placed in jail on faulty evidence. A full week since Sam McCall had made a run for it, which in turn had caused herself and Jason to become fugitives. A full week since Elizabeth Webber Lansing Spencer had gotten any sleep. Whenever she closed her eyes she'd envision Jason being shot, dieing or dead and she would wake up in a cold sweat, her head pounding and her heart breaking from all the things left unsaid. It was thanksgiving eve and as she placed her little boy in his bed all she could think about was Jason. Was he all right, was he hurt, was he alive? And lord help her if anyone was ever foolish enough to place her in the same room with Sam ever again. Elizabeth was trying desperately to find a reason why the stupid woman would run from the cops, knowing Jason was on his way to help her?

"Mommy when's Jason coming home? I miss his bed time stories." Came the small whimper from the small bed that held her sons small form. He'd been asking this every night since Jason had left and each night all she could do was answer the same. She wished she could tell her son that Jason would be home in the morning to spend Thanksgiving with them like a real family would, that tomorrow night she'd have him read him a story about Italy like he had her once upon a time, but she couldn't. She couldn't allow her son to place that much hope in just her own wishful thinking.

"I don't know baby, but I know wherever he is he's trying real hard to get back to us. Would you like me to read you a story instead?" when the little boy pouted and shook his head Elizabeth sighed and eased on the side of the bed where she bent forward to brush a sweet kiss to her little boys forehead then touched it with her own. "I know baby, I don't compare do I? Why don't you close your eyes and try and get some sleep, tomorrow's a big day." When Cam gave a reluctant nod and closed his eyes Elizabeth leaned back up and allowed herself a moment to trail her fingers over her sons face before rising and moving to the door. With one last look she turned off the light and stepped out of the room leaving the door opened just a crack so if he needed her she would hear.

Sighing she rolled her head trying to ease the pain tension was causing her but it didn't help, not nearly like she wished it would. Moving to her bedroom she couldn't help but smile over the purple pain still on the walls. She hadn't changed anything in the room other than place her clothes in the closet and some photos on the dresser. In her mind this was still Brenda's room and always would be. She didn't mind sharing though and she hoped neither would the beautiful model should she ever return. Grateful she'd already showered when she came home from work she went to her dresser and rummaged around for a bit till she found her favorite nightgown. Usually she slept in her worn out pjs but tonight she needed a bit of silk to comfort her. Stripping then dressing she smiled as the silk slid over her small body, hugging her gently rounded belly, a mere bump to what she knew would come. She'd been big as a house with Cam and Zander hadn't been that big of a man, she could only imagine what Jason's baby would do to her body. She didn't care though; she'd be as big as she had to so long as the baby was healthy.

Taking up her brush she ran it lightly through her chocolate curls before replacing it only to pause as her eyes fell to the picture of her pregnant with Cam. It was always a favorite of hers and one that had held a proud spot on the mantle of her old home. Picking it up she smiled as she lowered her free hand to her belly and gave it a gentle caress. "Soon I'll be taking another one with you little one? How does that sound?" she smiled and placed the picture frame back to its spot. "I hope your not camera shy baby cause mommy loves taking pictures of her babies." She sighed then and moved over to the window looking out over the harbor as her thoughts turned to her baby's father.

"Where is he little one? Where's your daddy huh?" shaking her head at herself she turned and was about to head to bed when she thought she heard a noise downstairs. Fear leaped in her heart, afraid that maybe someone was breaking in then with a thought she laughed at herself. There were guards at every single entrance of this building, two standing right outside the apartment door. There was no way someone could break into this place. Still she had heard something hadn't she? Grabbing her robe she tied the belt and made her way to the upstairs hallway, keeping her body close to the wall as she tried to see down the stairs in hopes of seeing who was out there. The only people she could think of with keys were Carly and Sonny. Lord help her if it was Carly.

Elizabeth and the blond woman had come to a sort of understanding but they were anything but friends and nowhere near comfortable with each other so she figured it would probably be Sonny coming to check on her. Smiling at the thought she shook her head and made her way downstairs, careful to watch the steps less she trip.

"Sonny, I told you yesterday I'm fine and don't need to be…"she choked on the rest as there standing by the desk was the tall frame of Jason, his back to her as he sat down his keys. For a moment time stood still as he turned to look at her and she drank in the sight of him.

"Jason…"she whispered, afraid to talk too loud less she make the dream go away. When she saw him give a slow nod it was all she could do not to bowl him over when she raced down the rest of the stairs and ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck and holding onto him for dear life. There was just the slightest hesitation before his arms came crashing around her, hauling her up even tighter against his body, his nose buried in her fragrant locks of hair. "God Jason I've been so worried, with the news and Ric it was all I could do not to beg Sonny to tell me where you were." She whispered tears breaking her voice.

"I know I tried to get back as soon as I could. Things got a bit complicated when Sam made a run for it. We had to go to a safe house and hide out till Sonny was able to make a deal with Ric." Slowly leaning back Jason drowned in the beautiful sight she made. Over the last week he'd spent a lot of time thinking about what he wanted when it came to Elizabeth, Cam and this new child. He hadn't wanted to but he had begun to compare Sam to Elizabeth and it wasn't fair to either women but the truth was, Sam continuously fell short. Jason had found himself thinking of what had made him fall in love with Sam and what had made him continue loving Elizabeth.

He knew with Elizabeth things would be hard at first, with his career and her settling into this new life they'd made for themselves but he'd discovered that he'd give up almost anything to have a chance with this beautiful angle standing in front of him. Raising his hands to cup her face gently it was all he could do not to show the slight trembling in them. He didn't know what he was going to say, how he was going to say it or even if she would accept it, but he knew that what he'd told her on the docks not to long ago was true. Timing wasn't everything, it was about choice and if he had to make one, he'd choose a life with Elizabeth every time.

"You're so beautiful, smart. You make me see things I never really noticed till you pointed them out. You have a lot of dreams, and that's good cause I hardly have any so I can believe in yours. You have given me in one moment everything I've ever longed for. You've given me a family. That's what you bring to me. What can I give you? A life of danger, guards following your every move? But I still want you. I want you here every day when I come home. I want to read bedtime stories to your son who I want to some day call my own and I want to hold our baby in my arms and give them the kind of love and sense of family that I never had. I want to love you Elizabeth to the best of my ability."

From the moment he'd first started speaking tears had sprung to Elizabeth's eyes as words of the past came haunting back to her but this time was different, there was more to it now, more hopes and dreams than any time before. With Jason she'd always have moments when the past would catch up to them and strike them out of nowhere. Some would be sweet and loving like this one, others playful and innocent and yes some would be hard and hurtful but Jason wasn't a walking reminder of the past like Lucky, instead Jason Morgan was her future, regardless of what anyone might say. She'd been foolish before when she'd walked away from his love, but not this time, this time she was ready to take his hand.

"I thought that the danger would always be too much for me and my children. That no matter how much I cared, you were just too big a risk for me to take but I know now that the biggest risk of all would be throwing this away again. I don't care about the danger Jason, I know that so long as it's in your power you'll keep us safe and you were right before. I'm the mother of your child; I'll be a target wherever I go, so the safest place for me is right here by your side. Jason you have always listened, when no one else could hear me. You have always trusted me to live my own life even when I didn't trust myself. You have made a home in my son's life and mine in such a short period of time and soon there's going to be another. A little one who's going to need you and depend on you but whose going to love you as deeply as I do. I want you to be there every day, to watch over them and witness every little miracle every little achievement. You make me happy Jason. I don't want to be anywhere or with anyone but you."

Before the last of her words were out his lips were on hers, caressing hers as his arms slipped around her, pulling her as close to him as he could manage. Other men had kissed Elizabeth but she'd always known that the only one who could ever really curl her toes was Jason Morgan. He had a way of kissing you so deep you could swear he was kissing your soul. Her heart began to race as her own arms came around his neck, pulling him, keeping his lips locked to hers for fear of him breaking the kiss for any reason. A low growl would leave him and soon Elizabeth found herself up in his arms as he made his way for the stairs to a room that was no longer his or hers but from now on would be theirs, like the future that awaited them both.


	16. Chapter 16

Special Thanks goes to my wonderfully faithful reviewers, Sparxx27, PaulineJ, JC Morgan, mtj18ej, Silent Me and Liasonfan1. Without all your wonderful support this fanfiction wouldn't be anything for even without trying, you are all my muses.

Here it is my first ever lemon I give lots of credit to all the romance novels I've read through out my life as well as all the role playing I've down with the most awesome of authors I've ever known. Special thanks to Jamie because Lorraine and Trevor were my inspiration!

Disclaimer: Don't own it wish I did then we'd have a lot more liason lovin!

Chapter 16 (Rated M)

Elizabeth was sure she was dreaming, here she was, all but naked in Jason Morgan's arms, clinging and returning his kisses greedily, avidly; boldly encouraging him to seize, take and claim. Her heart was soaring, beating so harshly in her chest she was afraid it might escape. All the while as he carried her, his arms were locked tight and she felt his decision in his lips as he kissed her hard and demanding, uninterrupted up the stairs. There would be no turning back now. From this moment on they were a team, a couple. There was no point in trying to resist any more. Any chance they'd had of escaping had died the instant their lips had met.

At the side of the bed he halted and slid her body down his. His strong yet most times gentle hands cupped her bottom, pressing her to him. Her soft body melded against his and she could feel his hardness at the juncture of her thighs all while his tongue plundered her mouth, wreaking havoc with her senses. She'd thought that their time before had been magical and a once in a lifetime occurrence yet within her, heat bloomed and grew leaving her weak, wet and urgent. Her small hands found themselves sliding down his chest to the bottom hem of his shirt; her small tugs letting him know what she wanted.

With a soft curse he let her go, stepped back and wrenched the shirt off and flung it aside. The violence behind the action didn't bother her. In fact she couldn't help the satisfied smirk that graced her bee-stung lips as the action told her just how urgent Jason was as well. His eyes, so beautifully blue, burning, narrowed on hers as he reached for her once more this time his palm curved along her jaw as he tipped her face up and drew her close. Jason studied her eyes as if to make sure this was what she wanted before they went too far. He didn't need to have bothered; one glance at her beautiful flushed face gave him all the answers he would ever need.

Jason bent his head and Elizabeth met his lips with an open passion that couldn't be denied. She was hoping she would bring out in him the wildness she'd glimpsed only once before, the night of the black out. It was a part of him she'd always known existed, lurking behind the mask he always wore, a part of himself he kept deeply hidden. It was a vibrant, ruthless and sometimes frightening part that she suspected was closest to his real nature. All her previous lovers had treated her as if she were some weeping violet, a fragile piece of glass that if taken too roughly would shatter in a thousand pieces. But not Jason, that night of the blackout he'd made her feel more alive, more like a woman than she'd ever felt in her entire life.

He brought out in her a nature she'd always tried to hide in herself as well yet she'd always found interesting. It was something dark, illicit and seductive. At base, it was perhaps why she found him so attractive, why he and only he would do for her. The truth was simple, he understood her. Her small hands splayed across his chest and she touched, searched, molded and purred with satisfaction. He was to her what she'd always imagined a Greek God would look like. All hard hot skin under her palms, his muscles were rigid and hard. She could run her fingers over the small hills all day but she knew there was more to explore.

Jason didn't halt her exploration, made no move to take control as she spread her hands wide and moved them around to his back to hold him to her. He ravished her mouth as his hands couldn't help but knead the curves of her bottom over the silk. He wanted to slip underneath the slip of silk she was wearing but knew without a doubt that if he had her naked he wouldn't be able to hold still as she explored him as she wished. He'd never though that this could happen for them. The night of the blackout had almost been like a dream to him, something that he would cherish for a lifetime but never be able to have again. Yet here was this beautiful little woman back in his arms and just a few moments away from being his all over again.

The long muscles framing his back flexed like steel beneath her wanton fingers and she couldn't help but run them down the heavy line of his ribs then on to the rippling bands across his abdomen. His muscles flickered at her touch and she smiled in satisfaction as he sucked in a breath when her questing fingers moved lower then the breath was held as she traced the outline of his erection with the tip of one curved nail. Jason's attention was no longer focused on kissing Elizabeth senseless, instead he stilled, unable to do anything as she undid the button of his jeans and then unzipped them. The kiss changed with his focus; he was breathing more shallowly, his mind distracted…

Jason couldn't help but smirk though at the adorable little smile she wore as she slid one hand inside his opened jeans and found him. Hard, rigid and so incredibly hot that he nearly burned her. Jason felt his mind go blank as her fingers explored and learned the size and shape of him. Solid, the width of her wrist, he more than filled any expectations she'd ever had about him. The night of the blackout everything had happened so swiftly she'd barely had time to look properly at him, let alone explore him; but she could now. Closing her fingers she circled him and felt his body shudder. She experimented, taking her time even though his low growls warned her that time was a commodity she didn't have.

Jason knew that the surge of heated passion rising through him caused by her touch…even though he was ruthlessly holding it in check, the damn would soon break and he'd let loose the wave of desire that was burning through his veins. He was strong enough though to give her this moment, to take advantage of her distraction. She was only slightly aware when he stripped her of the silk gown and that was only because she had to release him to do so but she immediately took him back in her hand again. Jason's control was on edge and though he knew Elizabeth wanted to explore him further he didn't think he could stand much more sweet torture. Nudging her face up he found her lips once more and drew her into a drugging kiss then ruthlessly, deliberately he let the walls fall, seized and devoured, claimed her mouth as soon his body would be claiming hers. His hand drew hers away from him then brought her once more flush against his body, their upper bodies now flesh to flesh.

Jason took a moment to memorize the feel of her pale skin sliding against his chest, his stomach and his erection. Once more he plundered her mouth holding her and her senses captive, not that Elizabeth wanted to break free. She couldn't if she wanted to; from here on out they were together. Elizabeth wasn't nearly as afraid as she'd have thought she'd be. This was what she wanted, what she'd always wanted from that first moment he'd sat in Jakes and listened to her as no one else ever had. That very moment, even if she hadn't realized it, she'd wanted him to make her his and now he was. Far from resisting, she sank into his arms and gave herself up completely to his demanding kiss, surrendered and waited for him to claim her completely.

Jason understood and wasted no more time. Breaking the kiss he lifted her and placed her on her knees on the edge of the bed. Before she could even take a full breath he ducked his head and put his lips to her breast. His mouth was hot and wet as he took one peak and sucked fiercely. Her head fell back sending waves of chocolate curls down her back; her gasp echoed in the room. Jason feasted on her plump flesh, marveled at her pale skin made even more so by the light of the moon shining through the window curtains. His hands were tight about her small waist, holding her steady then one hand released her while the other slid down to her hip and closed hard, anchoring her as he pressed her down so she sat on her ankles.

He laved at her breasts, sucked and nipped. Tortured the tightly pebbled peaks as his mouth pressed heat again and again to her skin. Elizabeth's hands closed on his skull, holding him to her; it was when he leaned back and straightened she realized he'd stripped from his pants and shoes. Once again he drew her to him, bringing her back to her knees as his mouth took hers again. The force of their impact nearly drove the air out of her lungs but Elizabeth was vaguely aware of asking herself what she needed air for, so long as she was in his arms all she needed was him. The feel of his hard body, hot and urgent about her, against her was all she would ever need in this world again.

He urged her back, one knee rising and pushing between hers, parting her thighs. His muscled thigh, raspy with crinkly hair, rode against her slick folds causing her breath to tangle in her throat. Jason deliberately shifted, pressing against that sensitive spot, drinking in the weak mewing sounds she created. He pressed her back to the bed and she went eagerly, wanting him inside her as quickly as possible. Jason followed her down his other knee joining the first in forcing her thighs apart, spreading her legs so he could settle between. The touch of his thighs hair abrading the sensitive inner faces of hers made her force her eyes open.

Jason was holding himself over her, arms braced on either side of her head. He was glancing down to where they would soon join; the set of his face, angular planes stripped by desire made her once more think of the golden Gods he'd brought to mind earlier. Elizabeth knew that no artist, no matter how great, could ever capture his raw beauty on canvas. She'd tried once for a project, and then she'd marveled at the flow of his body as he shot pool. He was what she'd call poetry in motion, every movement had a purpose but he was confident enough in his form to move it with a lazy grace she just couldn't help but admire. And now she knew what it looked like without the distraction of clothes.

He shifted then and brought her mind forcibly back to the present. She felt the pressure of the broad blunt head she'd earlier teased, felt its heat as it parted her swollen, slippery folds. She wanted nothing more than to close her eyes and give herself completely over to the feel of him sliding inside of her but something had her looking up, meeting the ice blue eyes of this glorious man who loved her as deeply as she loved him. No words were spoken; there wasn't a need for them. Her gaze trapped in his, he flexed his hips and pressed in. He covered her lips but kept the kiss light, leaving her senses open and aware as he flexed his hips, gliding in, then back just inside her small body.

Elizabeth writhed and lifted her aching body, wanting more until she couldn't stand any more of his teasing, until she was wet and open and so hungry with desire, so aware of the yawning emptiness inside her that she tried to break the kiss, sank her nails into his sides when he refused to let her. Then suddenly she found herself kissed so ravenously she lost all touch with the world. His tongue deep in her mouth, Jason ruthlessly stole her senses away leaving her no ability to form a single thought yet she felt him gather his strength, felt him settling more heavily between her thighs and then he thrust powerfully into her small frame.

Elizabeth cried out, the sound smothered by Jason's lips as he kissed her. He didn't stop but drove on all the way in steadily pushing deep, stretching her, impaling her. Elizabeth couldn't breath except through him. Before she was able to catch her breath he drew back then pressed in again causing the same sweet reaction.

"I love you." He whispered to her then withdrew completely only to return in the same heartbeat, more forcefully than before, until he was fully seated, jerking her slightly across the sheets, sending a streak of sensation through her, giving notice of his intention and the pleasure to come.

Still holding her gaze he came down on his elbows, letting his body down atop hers. "I always have." Elizabeth felt tears gather in her eyes but she was powerless to stop them from slipping over to flow softly down her cheeks. Jason bent his head to brush his lips against the dampness, drinking in the salty moisture before kissing his way to her lips as his body continued to claim hers. Elizabeth marveled at how deeply she was connected to him, not just through their bodies but also through their souls, through the little life that was resting peacefully in her womb that would forever be a symbol of their love. Ever since she was a teen she'd assumed that Lucky was her soul mate but in this moment, with his body sliding in and out of hers she knew she'd been wrong, that Jason was the only person in this world who could lay claim to her soul.

"I love you too," she whispered against his lips before he deepened the kiss, taking in her profession of love then he took her body again and again and again. The feeling of him thrusting in and out over and over fed a whirlwind inside them, a hungry compelling tide of need. It combined with the restless flames of desire, flaring anew, stronger and more powerful than ever before and then it erupted within them both. A raging, uncontrollable storm where lips melded, tongues tangled, hands gripped, their bodies merged and came together, locked and fused, driven to give, driven to take, driven to be one.

The force was almost frightening as she moaned and he gasped. She sank her nails into his back arched wildly, taking him deeper wanting him deeper and he thrust harder, faster and ever more powerful. Jason sank one hand into her hair and held her down, ravaged her mouth as he plundered her body. Beneath him, she squirmed, hot, urgent and wild to provoke him further. He drove her on and she sobbed; he thrust deeper yet and her body closed hungrily, holding him, tightening yet more…until finally she felt it. Her body imploded in heat and glory, shards of sensation flashing down every nerve under her skin. Bracing his arms, lifting above her Jason watched as he loved her.

He watched as her body took him in, cradled him, and held him. Watched her pearlescent curves lift and ease as she rode his thrusts, felt her acceptance as he spread her thighs wider and filled her deeper yet. Release struck him suddenly with no warning, pouring about him, crashing through him as he shuddered and filled her, spilled his seed deep inside her then slumped, exhausted beside her, both of them more deeply sated, more deeply at peace, than they'd ever been in their lives.


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue

I want to say thank you to all the readers that have followed me along on this wonderful journey. I first want to apologise for the delay, I lost internet connection for awhile and when I got it back I was so disgusted with General Hospital and what they were doing with our beloved couple that I had to step away for a bit. Yet I knew I wanted to finish Future in a Kiss. I'd dreamed of making this a large story full of twists and turns but after watching GH I just wanted it to showcase the true love that is so very evident between our beautiful couple here. I'm debating on whether or not to make a sequeal but first I feel I have to finish up the other stories I've started as well. I want to thank all of the reviewers that have graciously left their mark on my story, I may not know you but I love you all. Thank you guys so much for your constant support in my first story.

Future in a Kiss  
Chapter 17  
Epilogue

Elizabeth stirred slowly, her eyes heavy and her breathing slightly labored yet a smile grew upon those sweetly curved lips as she heard the beautiful sound of her baby's cry. Tears welled in her eyes and her lips trembled as she gazed up with adoration at the man who held her baby so carefully as if it were made of the most precious glass. As she watched him sooth their child she thought of all the ways that this could have gone. How many different paths she might have taken that could have lead her away from this moment and it was heartbreaking to know she'd almost done it, she'd almost walked away from him. She watched as he brought the blanketed little form up to his lips to press an adoring kiss to its soft brow and a soft sigh left her. She might have thought about walking away from this man, and she might have even done so in the past, but the little peice of heaven he craddled in his arms wouldn't allow either one of them to run this time.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful." she heard his hushed words and she gave a watery laugh. He'd said the same thing when he'd seen the ultra sound pictures. She'd never seen a father more in love with their child and it warmed her heart to know that after all they had been through, she was the one to give him this gift. And it was in watching him that she finally realized that love wasn't a happening that one decided on, to indulge or not, to partake or not. To feel or not. When it came, when it struck, the only decision left to make was how to respond, whether you embraced it, took it in, and made it apart of you, or whether you turned your back and let it die. Love was something that people expirenced, not made happen. It wasn't in anyone's controle. All those years she'd spent running, turning her back on the love she'd felt for this man had been wasted. She'd fooled herself into believing that she loved Lucky, and he'd fooled himself in believing that he could be happy with Sam. When the truth was easy, Love had struck them all those years ago and no matter how hard they struggled against it, it wouldn't let them go.

A pair of ice blue eyes fell to hers and her breath caught at the tears she saw lurking in the jeweled depths. She watched as he came forward and captured her smaller hand in his, her body shivering when he brushed his thumb back and forth over the top of her hand. And when he knealt down next to her hospital bed she let out a soft sob of joy, of love. In that precious moment, with their child watching on with its fathers beautiful soulful eyes, he asked, and was granted his request. For being her champion, for freeing her to live, and for being her best friend, all he asked for was her heart, and she pledged it gladly. Joyously.


End file.
